The Mate
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: Remus thought it was a myth, no werewolf could possibly have an equal who was drawn to them. The idea of a mate was so ridiculous to Remus, he almost missed when he met his. Will he find her? OOTP to start, hopefully ends in DH. AU, M rated because war. Possible non-canon pairings, OCs, werewolves. Changes canon.
1. Chapter 1

_Just another take on a Tonks is a werewolf story. And I can not deny, I love the idea of mates among werewolves and have seen it often in fics with these two._

 _It'll hopefully span from OoTP-DH._

* * *

Remus had always assumed it was a myth, it certainly sounded like one. To him, it seemed as ridiculous as the myth that silver killed werewolves. He couldn't believe that there'd be another wolf drawn to him just as he was drawn to her in return, some other werewolf he was meant to simply drop everything to be with- or was it that he'd be willing to drop everything to be with his life mate? He had disregarded the fact so much, he honestly didn't even fully understand the details.

The fact that he disregarded it, claiming it to be nothing but a myth, meant that he almost missed when he did meet her.

It had been the first time he had been able to try Wolfsbane, after Dumbledore had sent some to him for the August full moon. He had doubted the Wolfsbane actually worked, but he was genuinely surprised to find that it did. Suddenly, teaching at Hogwarts seemed like it would be safe. If he had this every month, he wouldn't be a danger to students or other teachers.

He had been in the woods near his rundown Yorkshire cottage, at first unsure as to why he felt the need to actually be outside during this transformation. He wandered through the trees, enjoying the feeling that he was still himself, he had control over every single movement and decision he made. When he realised there were humans nearby, he was able to continue deeper into the woods without even feeling the need to attack them.

It was deep in the woods when he felt the pull, something telling him to continue heading in the direction he was going. He smelled another werewolf before he spotted her, and was surprised that there was nothing telling him to attack the other werewolf. Instead, the two wolves paused, staring at each other.

The dark brown female wolf had been smaller than him, as most females generally were. She must have also taken Wolfsbane, he figured later. She eyed him suspiciously, her human-like eyes watching his every move, her body tense as if waiting for some kind of attack from him. Either she hadn't been a werewolf for more than a few moons, or she had been in a lot of fights with other werewolves and expected every werewolf to be violent.

She was so skittish around him that she was gone long before the moon even waned, and he realised he had no idea who she was as a human. He tried to follow her, but she was surprisingly fast, and he still hadn't found her again by the time his transformation back to a human began.

Unfortunately, the only time he had Wolfsbane after that had been while teaching at Hogwarts, so he hadn't had a chance to revisit the woods where he met the female wolf. After he resigned from Hogwarts, he didn't risk going back to the forest once he knew he wouldn't have Wolfsbane. He didn't want to risk being fully controlled by his instincts, because he didn't know what would happen.

When he joined the Order, he felt a similar pull during one of the meetings, but wasn't aware there were any other werewolves among the Order. He tried to listen to the meeting, to Dumbledore's voice, but there was a small voice in the back of his mind, repeating the same phrase over and over.

 _She's here._

After the meeting, while most of them were talking, he tried to figure out which of the female members were the werewolf, but none of them seemed obvious to him. He knew Emmeline and Hestia, and they definitely weren't werewolves. There was the young Auror, but she wouldn't be an Auror if she was a werewolf. That left Molly, but Remus definitely knew she wasn't a werewolf.

The only new female Order member was the Auror, but she couldn't be a werewolf. She wouldn't be employed by the Ministry if she was, and Sirius would have told Remus that Tonks was a werewolf, considering he was her cousin and would probably know such a thing.

She didn't even seem like a werewolf, either. She didn't look older than she was, which many werewolves did. The full moon was a week away, and she didn't seem ill. He wondered if it was because she was a Metamorphmagus. Maybe it was easier on her because of that.

 _However_ , she still wouldn't be an Auror. There was no way a werewolf could hide their condition for so long without someone finding out.

Once the Order left, Remus decided he had to know if Sirius knew. Sirius was still sitting at the table, a bottle of firewhiskey in front of him. Remus sat down across from him.

"Are there other werewolves in the Order?" Remus asked. "That you know of, I mean."

Sirius thought for a moment. "I thought werewolves could tell if another werewolf is around them?"

"I can, that's why I'm asking. Someone who was here tonight is a werewolf, but I don't know who."

Sirius shrugged. "As far as I know, you're the only one, mate."

Remus frowned.

"What is this about, anyway?" Sirius asked.

"I'm just wondering who it is." Remus said casually.

Sirius was quiet for another moment. "Does this have anything to do with that wolf you told me about?" Sirius asked, and when Remus didn't answer, Sirius grinned. "Ah, so she was here, then!"

"I think so, yes."

"And you don't know who it was?"

"No."

"So, let me get this straight. You know you have a mate, something you thought was a rumour to begin with, but you don't know who it is?"

Remus nodded. "I was trying to figure out who it was, but none of the women who were here tonight- well, I don't think any of them are werewolves. Except, perhaps your cousin. Nymphadora, was it? She's the only one I'm not sure about, but she's an Auror-"

"No, she's not." Sirius said. "I told you when I introduced you two. She went through training, she never qualified."

Remus was quiet for a moment. "Why didn't she qualify?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't ask her." Sirius said. "Either way, she's not an Auror, Moony."

Remus stared at the table. "Do you happen to know if she's a werewolf?"

"I don't go around asking people if they're werewolves." Sirius said.

"You asked me." Remus pointed out.

" _James_ asked you, technically." Sirius said. "And that was only because we already knew. Why? You don't think she's the wolf you saw, do you? Your mate?"

"Unless Hestia or Emmeline have become werewolves, she's the only one left." Remus said. "But it can't be-"

"You already admitted this mate thing couldn't be false, because you had felt it before." Sirius said. "Now, unless werewolves have multiple mates-"

"Kind of negates the point of a life mate."

"-then I would say there's a chance it is her." Sirius said. "Just think of it this way, Moony- you could be my cousin in law."

"Werewolves don't get married."

"Humans do."

Remus sighed. "Why are we even talking about this? If it is your cousin, shouldn't you be more concerned about the fact she's nearly _half my age_?"

"She's not half your age." Sirius said calmly. "Besides, _you_ brought it up, Moony."

* * *

As Tonks opened the front door, she waited for her mother's usual greeting.

"Dora, is that you?"

She smiled to herself, letting the door shut behind her. "Yes, Mum, it's just me." She answered as her mother appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"How was your day?" Andromeda asked, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"The usual.'' Tonks said. "When the Ministry knows you're a werewolf, so does everyone else."

Andromeda sighed softly. "Well, it's always the victims who suffer, isn't it?"

"To be fair, the werewolf that bit me probably doesn't have a job either."

"Well, I suppose it's just more reason for you to stay at home with us." Andromeda saism "The idea that our only child would one day move out..."

It was her turn to sigh. "I don't like the idea of staying home forever, Mum. The treatment of werewolves needs to change-"

"And the Order is supposed to do help fix that." Andromeda said. "Yes, yes, I know. I suppose it's good you have something to do, anyway."

"And I can hopefully put the Auror training to work." Tonks said. "I spent two and a half years training, it's a shame I never get to use it."

* * *

 ** _June 1993_**

Nymphadora Tonks had only been in this office once before, and that had been to meet her mentor. Now, however, she was pretty sure she was in the office to be told she couldn't be an Auror.

Alastor Moody had spent the last two and a half years training her, it'd be a shame for it to be for no reason. He had told her when they first met that he'd be very upset if she didn't qualify after he wasted three years training her.

She wasn't surprised when Scrimgeour said that there was no place among the ranks for a werewolf, they just simply couldn't have her working with them.

"I'm sure you understand the Ministry's position." He added, as if that would somehow make it hurt less.

"The Ministry's position is medieval." Moody said gruffly. "You're giving up the opportunity to have one Hell of an Auror working for you, simply because she decided to take a walk with her father."

"Werewolves are violent, and have been known to be a threat." Scrimgeour said. "We can't have one working for us when our kind is arresting the rest of her kind."

"Our kind?" Moody asked. "You're willing to lose the chance at having a Metamorphmagus in the ranks, just because she's not 'our kind'? She was never one of 'our kind', you acknowledged that Metamorphmagi are different from us from the beginning-"

"Auror Moody, there are other opportunities for werewolves-"

"There is not, and you know it. You're asking her to step back from two and a half years of Auror training, because the Ministry is full of judgemental wizards who haven't progressed since the 1700s."

Tonks had been surprised he had tried to stand up for her, even if it was pointless and she still lost her job anyway, but it felt strangely nice. He had never acted as if they were friends, perhaps they weren't. It was interesting to her, though, that he had chosen to stand up for her.

Three days later, he had taken her for lunch the Leaky Cauldron to see how she was handling it and to tell her he was retiring a year early.

The way Moody had said it made her believe he hadn't chosen to retire.

"Is it because you stood up for me?" She had asked, but the grizzled Auror had merely shrugged.

"Someone had to."

* * *

 _ **So, while I do love that Tonks was a badass Auror, unfortunately, the ministry probably wouldn't let a werewolf be an Auror.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Just another take on a Tonks is a werewolf story. And I can not deny, I love the idea of mates among werewolves and have seen it often in fics with these two._

 _It'll hopefully span from OoTP-DH._

* * *

Joining the Order had been Moody's idea. He had approached her, asking if she was interested. Of course she was, she didn't have much to do with her life otherwise, and he had said she might finally be able to use the Auror training she received.

Tonks had been surprised when Moody kept in contact with her even once he was 'retired' officially. She had once asked why he still wrote to her, but he simply said she was still his protégé, and that had been that.

When she had gone to her first meeting, she had issues concentrating. She kept thinking about the second full moon she had ever experienced, when she had met another werewolf. After she had fled and transformed back, she looked deeper into werewolf facts and myths.

She then realised she had just met her life mate, and she wished she had read all of this _before_ the moon. She wouldn't have fled the wolf and her strange feelings if she had.

During the meeting, she realised she was feeling the same pull. Something kept telling her the same thing over and over.

 _He's here._

After the meeting, she left with Moody and Kingsley and simply couldn't resist asking.

"Is there another werewolf in the Order?" She asked as they walked towards the park across from Grimmauld Place.

Kingsley looked at her strangely for a second. "Uh, yes, it's Remus. I assume that's why Sirius introduced you two- you didn't know?"

"No..." She said slowly. "I just know there was another werewolf there, but-"

"The scars didn't give him away?" Kingsley asked.

"Well, Mad-Eye has scars too, but he's not a werewolf.'' Tonks said, and Moody grunted.

"Yes, well, the difference between werewolves and Aurors is that Aurors don't have _self inflicted scars_." He said.

"Mine aren't self inflicted." Tonks said.

"You've also been taking Wolfsbane since your first full moon." Kingsley said. "Others aren't always so lucky."

* * *

The next day, there was another Order meeting. Remus wasn't sure why they were having them so frequently, but part of him hoped Tonks would be there. If she was, he wanted to talk to her again, just to see if he could figure out if she was the werewolf or not.

The full moon was only four days away now, so when she arrived, he tried to see if she had started to look ill at all. Perhaps she was able to morph it away?

Again, Remus was almost ashamed he couldn't pay attention. She had ended up sitting right next to him, and he could _feel it_. The pull was there once again, stronger than ever. It was her. She was his life mate.

He only caught bits and pieces of the meeting, because he felt so focused on the woman next to him, and the fact he didn't feel well. He stole glances at her a couple of times, Sirius catching his eye at point and simply hiding a grin behind his hand before turning away from Remus.

Sirius wanted Harry here as soon as possible, but Dumbledore insisted they wait a while- he was safe with his Muggle relatives. Hermione would be arriving the day after the full moon, and Dumbledore said two Order members should go and pick her up to bring her to this address. Remus was surprised when both Sirius and Kingsley suggested Remus and Tonks do it, but they agreed anyway, and he realised Tonks hadn't been paying attention to the meeting either when her eyes widened and she had to ask what they'd be doing.

After the meeting, Remus was able to make an excuse using Hermione's arrival for the two of them to talk alone. They went upstairs to the sitting room, and as soon as the door shut, he spoke.

"It's you, isn't it?"

She turned to him, smiling slightly. "It's me." She said. "You felt it too, then?"

Remus nodded.

"I didn't realise that would actually happen, I read that sometimes the life mate isn't... well, that if you were mine, I wasn't necessarily yours."

Remus nodded again. "I read that that has happened." He said. "However, wouldn't that defeat the purpose?"

She shrugged. "I suppose it would." She said. "So, what happens now?"

"I don't know." Remus said. "I suppose we actually discuss Hermione's arrival-"

"I meant with _us_ , Remus."

"Nymphadora, we've barely met-"

"It's Tonks."

" _Tonks_ , then. We've barely met, I don't think anything happens for us now. After all, we know nothing about each other."

"But there's nothing stopping us from getting to know each other, right?" She asked.

He smiled slightly. "I suppose there's not." He said. "I do wonder, though, is there a difference in how we both feel? Because you don't look ill-"

"No, I don't feel too terrible either." Tonks said. "And of course there'll be differences between us."

"Oh?" Remus said.

"Of course there's the headaches and body aches and God knows what else I can blame on the moon, but it's manageable. Possibly because I've always had Wolfsbane, I'm not sure." Tonks said, and then she smiled. "This is good, we're learning about each other."

"I'd like to be honest with you though, I'm not very interested in a relationship-"

"Hey, I didn't mention a relationship. Even so, that's not going to happen tomorrow, I can promise. Like I said, we're mates, we may as well get to know each other. Even if it's just as friends."

"You know that it's unlikely we'll be able to maintain just a friendship, right?" Remus asked. "From what I've read, mates don't always have a choice."

She shrugged. "So we shag every once in a while, we don't have to get married."

"Werewolves don't get married."

"Humans do."

Remus stared at her for a moment. She was the complete opposite of him. How on Earth did book-loving, cardigan wearing Remus Lupin end up life mates with the pink haired and combat boot wearing Nymphadora Tonks?

They were so different, he was now simply curious about how they'd ever be compatible. Wasn't that the idea of a life mate? They'd be similar to soul mates, and the two would fit together like a puzzle?

If that was the case, Remus suddenly found himself very interested in this particular puzzle.

* * *

Remus found himself a little disappointed when he didn't see her again until the morning after the moon. Kingsley had stopped by to give Sirius an update on where he had last been 'spotted', and had said that it wasn't uncommon for no one to see Tonks for the three days leading up to the moon.

Remus could understand that, there had been times when he was younger where he did the same, after James and Lily had died and after he had left Greyback's pack at the age of twenty four, nearly three years after he had lost everyone he had cared about.

He had just gotten up after getting a couple hours of sleep, and had met Sirius in the kitchen. Sirius quietly shoved a plate of bacon and eggs towards him.

"The Weasleys are joining us today." Sirius said, turning back to the Daily Prophet.

"For how long?" Remus asked as he began to eat.

Sirius snorted. "You really weren't paying attention, were you?" Sirius asked. "So it is Tonks, then?"

Remus shrugged. "How long are the Weasleys going to be here?"

"The rest of summer." Sirius said. "And then Hermione as well, but..."

"No Harry yet."

"No Harry yet." Sirius said with a nod. "I'm tempted to turn into Padfoot and go over there myself-"

"That would just cause more problems." Remus said. "Besides, if you were a Muggle, how would you react if a dog strolled up to your door and rang the bell?"

Sirius laughed. "Well, when you say it like that..."

There were slow footsteps on the stairs, and they looked up to see Tonks descending the stairs slowly. "Kingsley told me the Weasleys were arriving today." She explained. "I figured I'd ask if you two wanted help getting rooms clean."

"Oh, that'll be an easy task with two very sore werewolves." Sirius said. "You better good at magic, kid."

She rolled her eyes at him, sinking into a chair. "It's not bad." She said.

"No injuries, then?" Remus asked, noticing a dark bruise on her cheek.

"Well, bruises." She said sheepishly. "And I keep breaking the same three ribs every month."

"The _same_ three?" Sirius asked, and she nodded.

"What about you, Remus?" Tonks asked. "Are you alright?"

"Just bruises." Remus said. "I haven't broken bones during transformation for a few years now."

"So, you're saying it gets easier after a few years?" She asked, and he chuckled.

"Ugh, you two." Sirius said. "If that's how you flirt, Tonks-"

"I'm not flirting!"

"-you need to work on it." Sirius finished. "Are you hungry?"

"No, that's always the second thing Mum does after a full moon, she forces me to eat." Tonks said.

"What's the first thing she does?" Sirius asked.

"She heals my injuries, even though I could do it myself-"

"Good ol' Andy." Sirius said. "She hasn't changed much, I assume-"

"It's the Healer thing." Tonks said. "She can't help it."

"So, is she still the nosy Andy I used to know?" Sirius asked. "Does she know about...?" He gestured to Remus.

"Yes, but no." Tonks answered. "If I mention it, she'll immediately ask when her first grandchild will be born.''

"Well, when will her first grandchild be born?" Sirius asked, and Remus felt his cheeks growing warm.

"Oh! Never." Tonks said, glancing at Remus. "I'm sorry, I'm just not- I don't want children, Remus, I hope you don't."

"Like I said, I don't want a relationship at all." Remus said.

"I thought life mates had no choice?" Sirius asked.

"Obviously we have a choice on whether or not we get together." Remus said. "A lot of times, mates just _do_ , sometimes they simply don't. I think it depends on how much the werewolf lets himself or herself be controlled by the condition."

"I mean, I'm just throwing this out there, but can you imagine a half werewolf Metamorphmagus?" Sirius asked.

"Can you imagine a _full_ werewolf Metamorphmagus?" Tonks asked.

"Alright, I'll rephrase. Imagine a kid who is a Metamorphmagus."

"You met me when I was four."

"You're making this bloody difficult." Sirius said. "I'm just trying to get my best mate shagged-"

"I never said that wouldn't happen." Tonks said.

Remus cleared his throat loudly, standing. "Should we get those rooms clean?" He asked. Sirius and Tonks nodded, and they made their way upstairs.

By the time Molly and Arthur arrived with four of their children- Bill was at work, Charlie was still in Romania and Percy hadn't been in touch with his family for a while- they had gotten three rooms clean. Ginny would be sharing with Hermione, and Sirius had somehow convinced Tonks(with barely any argument from her) to stay a few nights or simply move in. Tonks had decided she'd stay a few days at first, because she hadn't seen most of the Weasleys for a few years and figured it'd be nice to spend time with them again.

The twins and Ron would share a room for at least one night, and Ginny and Tonks would share for that night as well, and then Molly said she'd have her children get involved in helping with the cleaning of the other rooms the next day.

The next day, Molly was true to her word. She had the twins, Ron and Ginny cleaning for most of the day, telling Sirius, Remus and Tonks to do whatever they had to do for the Order. Unfortunately, they didn't have much to do, and they ended up helping with the cleaning after a couple of hours, before Remus and Tonks had to leave to get Hermione.

"Are you alright to Apparate?" Remus asked as they walked to the park across from Grimmauld.

"Would you suggest we fly instead?" Tonks asked, and Remus shrugged.

"I didn't like to Apparate right after a full moon for a while, I still try to avoid it if I can." He said. "I just wanted to make sure you're comfortable with it."

"I'm comfortable with it, Remus." She said, and he held out his hand. "We're going by Side-Along?"

"Well, if you prefer not to..."

"No, no, it's fine." She said, taking his hand. "We have to Side-Along Hermione back anyway, don't we?''

Remus nodded, and they disappeared with a crack, reappearing in an alley behind a row of homes. Remus led her up the alley, turning onto a new street.

"Do her parents know we're coming?" Tonks asked.

"No, I figured we'd surprise them." Remus said, and then he chuckled. "I wrote to them the other day to tell them who I was and when I'd be arriving to get her."

Remus led her up a path and onto a porch, ringing the doorbell.

"They're Muggles, right?" Tonks asked, and Remus nodded.

"Yes, why?" Remus asked.

"I just wasn't sure." Tonks said. "I thought Hermione was halfblood _at least_ , if she's as brilliant as Ginny and the others have said."

"Lily was Muggleborn, and she was brilliant." Remus explained.

"Oh, not that I meant anything bad, I just-"

"I know." Remus said as the door opened.

Hermione's father was tall, his hair the same shade of brown as Hermione's. Remus guessed that if it were longer, it would probably be just as curly as well. "You must be Remus Lupin, then." The man said, holding out a hand. "James Granger."

Remus shook his hand, and then gestured to Tonks beside him. "This is Nymphadora Tonks-"

"It's just Tonks." Tonks said, shaking James' hand.

"Hermione's almost ready, she just misplaced a book." James said after he released Tonks' hand. "Come in, you can meet Kathleen."


	3. Chapter 3

_Just another take on a Tonks is a werewolf story. And I can not deny, I love the idea of mates among werewolves and have seen it often in fics with these two._

 _It'll hopefully span from OoTP-DH._

 _Also, I'll be using scenes from the books._

 _Obviously, if you recognise it, I don't own it._

* * *

 _ **I did not realise it would be so difficult to write out OoTP, my GOD**_

 ** _Which will be very different from canon._**

 ** _Second part of this chapter is FROM THE BOOK, altered a bit._**

* * *

"Oh, Professor Lupin, hi!" Hermione greeted cheerfully from halfway up the stairs as they entered with her father.

"I'm not your teacher anymore, Hermione, you can call me Remus." Remus said, and then gestured to Tonks. "This is Nymphadora-"

"Call me Tonks." Tonks said quickly, and Hermione flashed her a friendly smile as her father spoke.

"Did you find it, then?" James asked. Hermione nodded, holding up a book.

"Crookshanks must have knocked it knocked it from the shelf." Hermione said. "I'll get my trunk, Prof- Remus."

Hermione disappeared back up the stairs as a woman walked into the front hallway. "You must be Remus." The woman said, holding out a hand. "I'm Kathleen."

Remus shook her hand then gestured to Tonks. "This is Tonks."

Kathleen shook Tonks' hand. "It's always lovely to meet more witches and wizards." Kathleen said. "As a parent, I think it's important we know who she'll be spending the rest of the summer with. You two will be around her a lot, right?"

"I'll be around daily, I live at the house she'll be staying at. Ron and the other Weasleys are there as well." Remus explained. "And Tonks is there very often."

Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs, and James went up immediately to take her trunk from her.

"How will you be traveling to the house?" Kathleen asked as James set the trunk down.

"We were thinking of brooms, but I'm personally not a fan of brooms." Remus explained. "We'll be Apparating. Have you Apparated before, Hermione?"

"Once, when Professor McGonagall escorted us to Diagon Alley before first year." Hermione said. "Mum, Dad, you remember that, right?''

"Oh, that was unpleasant." Kathleen said. "Is it the easiest way to travel?"

"Not the easiest, but the fastest." Tonks explained.

After a few more questions passing between the adults, Remus took Hermione's trunk and they made their way down the pathway.

"Are we going to the Burrow?" Hermione asked, as Remus placed the trunk down in the alley they had appeared in.

"No." Remus said. "Tonks, will you take the trunk?"

"I can take the cat too." Tonks said, shrinking the trunk and tucking it into her pocket. "If it'll let me."

"Crookshanks doesn't mind me, he won't mind you." Remus said.

Hermione looked confused for a moment, but handed over the basket that contained her cat. The cat hissed, which didn't surprise Tonks in the least, but remained calm otherwise- which did surprise Tonks, because the cat she had had throughout her years at Hogwarts became intensely violent towards her after she had been bitten, and they had sent the cat to live with her grandparents.

"Headquarters." Remus said to Tonks, who rolled her eyes.

"Where else would I go, Remus?" She asked. "I'm not going to take her cat to bloody France!" Remus smiled slightly, and she narrowed her eyes. "You're a jerk, Lupin."

"Am I?" Remus asked. "Perhaps when you know me better, you'll think differently."

"Just go, I'll meet you there." Tonks said, disappearing with a loud crack.

* * *

"There you two are, we began to wonder!" Molly said, rushing forward. She hugged Hermione while Tonks set down Crookshanks and restored Hermione's trunk. "The Order meeting is about to start, I'll show Hermione upstairs."

Hermione picked up Crookshanks and Molly picked up her trunk, leading her up the stairs.

"It'll be another ten minute meeting, I bet you." Tonks said, as she and Remus made their way downstairs to the kitchen. The kitchen was crowded, and Remus and Tonks took the last two empty chairs.

Dumbledore stood, and the mutterings from the various Order members stopped. "I do hope we may catch a break from holding such frequent meetings." Dumbledore began. "However, I learned some rather interesting news this afternoon, and I believe I know the best course of action. As many of you know, Rubeus Hagrid has gone to try to convince giants to join our side. I received news from him today that there are other creatures being asked to join Lord Voldemort. I already believe I know of a few who have done so, but I also believe we do have a chance to recruit for ourselves."

"From what I've gathered, Fenrir Greyback and his pack of werewolves have already joined Lord Voldemort's ranks." Dumbledore continued after a moment. "I don't believe they'll ever be considered proper Death Eaters- because werewolves are considered as low as Muggles in their eyes. However, we have two werewolves in our number, and it would never hurt to try to gain more. There is a pack in Northern Scotland, the alpha asked a favour of me many years ago, and I do believe we will be able to gain allies from him and his pack. I ask, however, that Nymphadora go alone."

"Me?" Tonks asked.

"I'll go instead." Remus said quickly. "You can't send an unknown female werewolf into a pack, that never ends well-"

Dumbledore held up a hand. "I would never put someone in danger purposely, Remus." He said. "However, it is well known that you were once a member of Greyback's pack, and other packs are unlikely to accept you. Nymphadora, however, has never been in a pack before-"

"Exactly." Remus said. "She's never been marked by a pack,-"

"I'm sorry, but why would I have to _join_ the pack?" Tonks asked. "Why not just go and talk to them?"

"You would have to gain the alpha's trust first, you may not actually meet the alpha for months." Remus said. "Unless you have a plan for her to gain the favour of the alpha immediately, Albus?"

"Actually, I do believe there is a way to do just that." Dumbledore said. "Metamorphmagi are rare. Metamorphmagi who are werewolves are even rarer."

"You want me to gain rank using my abilities?" Tonks asked.

"I believe it may help."

"But being a Metamorphmagus, it has no impact on being a werewolf-"

"Not many people realise that." Dumbledore explained calmly. "Remus, do you recall the myth of Tatiana?"

"She was a shapeshifter who could control when she transformed, she didn't need the moon." Remus said. "You think Tonks can gain rank because of that old myth?"

"It is believed, if you recall, that she was a witch and a Metamorphmagus." Dumbledore said. "Muggles don't mention the legend very much anymore, but I hear it is still popular among werewolves."

"It's popular because controlling transformations is what most of them want." Remus said. "Not because we believe it's true."

Tonks realised she was actually surprised that Remus seemed to want to argue to keep her _away_ from packs. After all, they had barely just met, why would he even care where she was, especially when they had both admitted neither were interested in a relationship?

"If you think they'll join the Order, I don't see why I wouldn't be safe." Tonks said.

"You won't have Wolfsbane." Remus said. "True packs won't allow it to be used."

"I'm sure I'll survive."

"I believe it'll be best for you to spend a full moon among the Order without Wolfsbane, so that you know how it'll feel once you're among the pack." Dumbledore said, and Tonks nodded. "Now that we've settled that..."

"I don't like it." Remus said to her quietly.

"Well, you're not my boss." She spat back.

"...because of this, I believe we should begin routine watches on Harry." Dumbledore was saying. "While we have some of you at the Ministry, the rest can split up into guard duty to keep an eye on Harry. Alastor, I trust you can create a schedule for that?"

* * *

"Do you have any idea what a pack is like?" Remus demanded, when they were alone in the sitting room a few minutes after the meeting ended.

"If Dumbledore thinks they'll join the Order, how bad can they be?"

"Very bad." Remus said. "If a werewolf joins a pack, it's likely that they've given up as witches or wizards. They've stopped being human, they're simply the wolf now."

"I'm sure I can survive."

"You won't have Wolfsbane."

"I'll be fine."

"Have you ever transformed without it?"

"Well, no, but-"

"This is a terrible idea, there must be other ways to recruit members." Remus said.

"I'm sure there is, but this is to recruit werewolves. And you can't do it, so..."

"I still don't like it." Remus said.

"Too bad." Tonks said. "You said you didn't want a relationship despite us being life mates, so you can't sit there and act like a concerned-"

"I am concerned!" Remus said. "You've never gone without Wolfsbane, you've never been in a pack-"

"How about this, Lupin, when we're in a committed relationship... you still have no say over what I do."

"I'm not trying to control you, Nymphadora-"

"Don't call me that!" She snapped, her hair shifting to red. "Remus, just because you're my mate doesn't mean you have any right to tell me what I should or shouldn't do."

"That's not what I'm trying to do. I'm trying to protect-"

"Don't." Tonks said. "I joined the Order, I have to do dangerous things sometimes, right?"

"This is-"

The door opened and Moody entered, holding a roll of parchment. "Mundungus is watching tonight, Arabella Figg is watching Dung. You two are watching tomorrow."

"Both of us?" Tonks asked, and Moody gave her a look.

" _Yes,_ so you two should resolve that argument before you go and watch the Potter boy. Muggle clothes, you don't want to be noticeable." Moody said, turning and leaving the room before she could say anything else.

"Do you even own Muggle clothes?" Tonks asked Remus, who looked like he was very tempted to roll his eyes at her.

"Yes, I do."

"Clothes that don't make you look like Indiana Jones when he's teaching his class?"

"Who?"

"Indiana Jones." Tonks said, but Remus shook his head slowly. "It's a damn movie, Remus! You're telling me you have never heard of Indiana Jones?"

"I'm telling you I've never heard of Indiana Jones."

"I kind of thought that's where you got your fashion sense from." Tonks said.

"Are you done insulting my clothes?" Remus asked.

"Are you going to dress like Indiana Jones tomorrow?"

Remus sighed loudly. "I'll borrow clothes from Sirius."

* * *

The next day, she didn't see Remus until shortly before they were supposed to leave to watch Harry. He left the house for most of the day, saying he had some things of Sirius' that he'd go and get from his old cottage.

Sirius was happy to get some of his own clothes back, even if they didn't fit exactly as they had before and were a little outdated from being in storage for nearly fifteen years.

However... the tee shirt and jeans looked a lot better than Tonks really expected. He had scars on his arms, and she wondered how many more scars he had. It made her feel guilty, for some reason, knowing he had gone through years of moons without Wolfsbane, while she had never gone a single one.

She had to let Remus Side-Along her to the neighbourhood Harry lived in, because he admitted he had been there a few times over the years "just to see".

"Which house is it?" Tonks asked as they walked down the street.

"The one we just passed is Arabella Figg's." Remus said, and pointed to a house across the street and a few houses down. "That one is where Harry lives."

"Did you see him often?" Tonks asked.

"I'd come by, walk down the street just to see if I could see him. I only saw him once." Remus said. "He looked healthy, but I never liked the Dursleys anyway."

"Do you think he's at home?" Tonks asked.

"No, he's probably not." Remus said. "Arabella said there was an altercation yesterday, right?"

"Right, something about Dung."

"Right, so I don't think he'd be home." Remus said. "There's a park nearby, we can see if he's there. If not, just keep an eye on the house."

Tonks nodded, and they continued walking. "Remus, don't you think he might recognise you?"

"Probably not." Remus said. "I don't generally wear jeans, Nymphadora-"

"Don't call me that."

Remus laughed quietly. " _Tonks_ , then."

"Thank you."

"Anyway, I don't think Harry will even give us a second look if we happen to be near him." Remus said. They walked into the park, Remus taking her arm and leading her to a bench in the shadow of some trees. "He's there." Remus explained, pointing to a set of swings.

They sat, and Tonks looked over at Harry, scrawny with messy black hair, sitting on the swing, staring at the ground beneath his feet. A group of teen boys, loud and boisterous passed down the path behind the bench Tonks and Remus were sitting.

Remus ducked his head as Harry looked up, and Tonks turned away so she wasn't caught staring at the boy. A moment later, the boys were gone and Harry had stood, stretching. They watched him walk slowly to the locked gate they had entered through, and realised he was following the teen boys.

"One must be his cousin." Tonks said. They stood after a moment, following him from a distance. If they were caught like Dung had been the day before, he'd probably be upset again.

Harry paused beneath a lilac tree, watching as the group of boys began to chat again.

''… squealed like a pig, didn't he?'' One was saying.

''Nice right hook, Big D." Another said, laughing.

''Same time tomorrow?'' 'Big D' asked.

"Dudley." Remus whispered to Tonks, who nodded.

''Round at my place, my parents will be out." The third one said.

"See you then." Dudley said, as the others turned to leave.

''Bye, Dud!''

''See ya, Big D!''

Harry waited another moment, finally following Dudley as soon as the others were out of sight. He caught up to Dudley, who was humming tunelessly. Tonks and Remus maintained their distance, but Tonks realised he looked a little tense.

''Hey, Big D!'' Harry called, and Dudley turned.

"Oh, it's you." Dudley grunted.

"How long have you been 'Big D', then?"

''Shut it." Dudley snarled, turning away.

''Cool name.'' Harry said, falling into step beside his cousin. ''But you'll always be 'Ickle Diddykins' to me.''

''I said, SHUT IT!'' Dudley snapped, his hands curling into fists.

"Is he trying to start a fight?" Tonks asked, but Remus didn't answer, and she noticed his hand was in his pocket, no doubt gripping his wand.

"Don't the boys know that's what your mum calls you?''

''Shut your face.''

''You don't tell her to shut her face. What about 'Popkin' and 'Dinky Diddydums', can I use them then?'' Harry asked.

''So who've you been beating up tonight?'' Harry asked, his grin fading. ''Another ten-year-old? I know you did Mark Evans two nights ago -''

''He was asking for it.'' Dudley snarled.

''Oh yeah?''

"He cheeked me.''

''Yeah? Did he say you look like a pig that's been taught to walk on its hind legs? 'Cause that's not cheek, Dud, that's true." Harry said, and Tonks was stunned that Harry seemed so at ease picking at someone nearly twice his size.

"Think you're a big man carrying that thing, don't you?' Dudley said after a few seconds of tense silence.

"What thing?'' Harry asked, his voice sounding falsely innocent.

''That - that thing you are hiding.''

''Not as stupid as you look, are you, Dud? But I suppose, if you were, you wouldn't be able to walk and talk at the same time." Harry said, and then he pulled his wand, nonchalantly. Tonks was shocked- wasn't that breaking the rules? Not only would the Ministry be upset if he cast magic while underage, but in front of a Muggle as well...

''You're not allowed.'' Dudley said at once. ''I know you're not. You'd get expelled from that freak school you go to.''

''How do you know they haven't changed the rules, Big D?''

"They haven't." Dudley said, but his voice sounded unsure, and they heard Harry laugh. ''You haven't got the guts to take me on without that thing, have you?''

"Whereas you just need four mates behind you before you can beat up a ten year old. You know that boxing title you keep banging on about? How old was your opponent? Seven? Eight?''

"He was sixteen, for your information, and he was out cold for twenty minutes after I'd finished with him and he was twice as heavy as you. You just wait till I tell Dad you had that thing out-"

''Running to Daddy now, are you? Is his ickle boxing champ frightened of nasty Harry's wand?''

''Not this brave at night, are you?'' Dudley sneered.

"This is night, Diddykins. That's what we call it when it goes all dark like this."

''I mean when you're in bed!'' Dudley snapped, stopping. Harry paused too, turning to face his cousin. Tonks and Remus stopped as well, staying in the shadows.

''What do you mean, I'm not brave when I'm in bed?'' Harry asked, sounding completely nonplussed. ''What am I supposed to be frightened of, pillows or something?"

''I heard you last night.'' Dudley said breathlessly. "Talking in your sleep. Moaning.''

''What do you mean?'" Harry asked, sounding almost a little concerned as Dudley laughed loudly.

'' _Don't kill Cedric! Don't kill Cedric!_ " Dudley cried, in a mocking tone. "Who's Cedric - your boyfriend?''

''I - you're lying,' said Harry automatically, and Tonks felt Remus tense up even more beside her as she gripped her wand automatically.

" _Dad! Help me, Dad! He's going to kill me, Dad! Boo hoo!_ "

''Shut up. Shut up, Dudley, I'm warning you!''

'' _Come and help me, Dad! Mum, come and help me! He's killed Cedric! Dad, help me! He's going to -_ Don't you point that thing at me!" Dudley yelled, and both Remus and Tonks realised Harry had Dudley against the wall, his wand pointed at Dudley's chest.

"Should we...?" Tonks asked quietly, but Remus shook his head.

''Don't ever talk about that again. Do you understand me?'' Harry snarled, jabbing his wand tip against Dudley's chest.

''Point that thing somewhere else!'' Dudley cried, his voice shaking slightly.

"I said, do you understand me?''

''Point it somewhere else!'' Dudley yelled.

"Do you understand me?" Harry yelled.

"Point that thing-"

Dudley's voice broke off as something strange happened to the night. It seemed to grow cold quickly, a feeling of dread washing down and over the alleyway. Everything seemed silent, as if the entire world had frozen.

"Dementors." Remus whispered, and she turned away from the startled teen boys, to see two dementors gliding down the alley towards Harry and his cousin.


	4. Chapter 4

_Just another take on a Tonks is a werewolf story. And I can not deny, I love the idea of mates among werewolves and have seen it often in fics with these two._

 _It'll hopefully span from OoTP-DH._

 _Also, I'll be using scenes from the books._

 _Obviously, if you recognise it, I don't own it._

* * *

 _ **I did not realise it would be so difficult to write out OoTP, my GOD**_

 ** _Which will be very different from canon._**

 ** _First part of this chapter is FROM THE BOOK, altered a bit._**

* * *

Tonks and Remus stepped out of the shadows. Harry and Dudley couldn't see them now anyway, why would it matter? They aimed their wands at the pair of dementors approaching, listening to the voices of the two boys behind them.

Someone shoved passed Tonks, knocking her into Remus, interrupting them before they could cast their patronuses.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" Tonks cried.

"It's fine!" Remus snapped.

"Dudley, you're running at it! Keep your mouth _shut_!" Harry's yell was closer to the pair, and a second later, his voice rang out again. " _Expecto Patronum!_ "

The silver appeared, but faded as the dementors continued advancing. Remus had already aimed his wand at the dementor getting close to the Muggle boy, a silver wolf appearing. Tonks focused, casting her own- momentarily startled when it wasn't a jack rabbit like she remembered, but a wolf as well.

She would dwell on that later, but for now...

She swung her wand around, aiming her wolf towards the one that had gotten too close to Harry, just as a silver stag appeared and shoved that dementor back.

It seemed to last only a few minutes, but the three patronuses had banished the dementors from the alleyway. When the night reappeared, Dudley had his back against the alley wall, staring at Remus with wide eyes. Harry was kneeling at the other end of the alley and the two Order members were standing right between them. The wolves disappeared, as did Harry's stag, as Harry straightened up, and both boys looked equally surprised that these two had appeared without any indication.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked, sounding confused as he stared between Tonks and Remus. "Dumbledore still has people following me."

"After last night, are you still surprised?" Tonks asked, and he stared at her, reminding her that he had no idea who she was. "I'm Tonks, and yes, Dumbledore has people following you. Probably a good thing too... Don't put it away, they could come back. Besides, we've all just broken the Statute of Secrecy, so who cares this point."

Harry had been about to pocket his wand, but then nodded. He walked passed her, towards Remus and Dudley. "Who are you?" Dudley demanded, keeping his distance from Remus.

"The bigger problem, Nymphadora, is that he's underage. Never mind the Statute of Secrecy, what about the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery?" Remus asked.

"I think dementors might make that restriction void, what else was Harry supposed to do?" Tonks asked, narrowing her eyes at the use of her given name.

"The Ministry won't see it like that-" Remus began.

"Who are you?" Dudley demanded, a little louder.

"Remus Lupin. This is Nymphadora-"

"Just Tonks." Tonks said quickly.

"And you're like- like _him_?" Dudley demanded, his eyes jumping to Harry and then back to Remus.

"Yes." Remus said. "We're wizards. Tonks, we need to tell Albus-"

"We need to make sure these two get home, Dumbledore can wait." Tonks said, and Remus nodded.

"Come on, Harry, Dudley."

"I'm not going with you." Dudley said. "You're freaks, like him!"

Tonks and Remus exchanged looks. Considering Tonks had been called a freak _in_ the Wizarding community most of her life, and both had heard it from Walburga's portrait... How would Dudley react to learning that they weren't exactly accepted in the Wizarding world either?

"Well, if you'd like to stay here and wait for the dementors to come back..." Tonks said slowly, shrugging.

"The what?" Dudley asked.

"Tonks, Muggles can't see them-" Remus began.

"See what?" Dudley asked.

"The coldness, the darkness..." Tonks said. "You can't honestly think Harry did that."

"How do I know it wasn't you?" Dudley demanded, staring at her.

"Is it a risk you're willing to take?" She asked, and Dudley narrowed his eyes. She shrugged. "Well, Remus, we can at least make sure Harry gets home safely. I mean, if Dudley wants to meet the werewolf that lives nearby..."

"Werewolf?" Dudley demanded.

"Mhm." Tonks said, and Remus looked unimpressed.

"But it's not- not full moon!" Dudley argued, but Tonks shrugged.

"Who says they need the moon?" She asked.

Dudley glared at her, sighing. He pushed himself off of the wall, turning and walking down the alley the way they had been going earlier.

"I thought werewolves needed the full moon." Harry said, his earlier anger forgotten.

"We do." Tonks said.

"We?" Harry asked Remus. "Are you both...?"

"Werewolves? Yes.'' Remus said, as they turned to follow after Dudley.

"You guys don't have to walk me home." Harry said. "Uncle Vernon won't be happy-"

"Harry, you just used magic. You're going to be in trouble with the Ministry." Tonks explained. "You might need someone to help explain to your Muggle relatives-"

"No, I really don't. They'll be thrilled if- wait, will I be expelled?" Harry asked, sounding a little worried.

"Maybe." Remus said.

"No." Tonks said at the same time. They exchanged a glance, and Remus shrugged. "You _did_ cast Underage magic, however... we could claim it was one of us using your wand. They wouldn't be able to prove otherwise. That's why I was told in Auror Training that if a Dark Wizard got my wand and cast an Unforgivable, they wouldn't be able to prove it _wasn't_ me-"

"You're an Auror?" Harry asked.

"No, no, they'd never allow a dangerous beast to work for them." Tonks said darkly. "I was dropped from the program a few months before I was qualified, a few days after I was bitten. The point is, the Ministry can't prove it was you. And anyway, it could be considered an exemption. After all, what were you supposed to do? Let the dementors get you?"

"Considering adults were around-" Remus began.

"He didn't know that, though." Tonks countered. "He had no idea we were following him."

"How long were you following me, anyway?" Harry asked.

"Not long, we arrived at the park a couple of minutes before you left." Remus said, as they turned down Privet Drive, a small distance between them and Dudley. . "Listen, Harry, the Ministry is going to be upset. Tonks and I will probably be treated unfairly just because we're werewolves. I can't imagine they'll treat you much better, considering what happened in June."

"People don't believe me?" Harry asked.

"No." Tonks and Remus said quickly.

"Obviously, there are people who do." Remus added. "Albus for one-"

"Padfoot for another, us, the Weasleys..." Tonks said. "There's a surprising number, Harry."

"We shouldn't be talking about this, though.'' Remus said.

"According to you, people shouldn't do a lot of things." Tonks said to Remus, who sighed.

"Now is not the time." Remus said as they approached number four. Dudley was standing on the front step, his arms crossed across his massive chest. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when the door opened behind him.

"Duddykins, we were getting worri- who are you?" Petunia Dursley demanded, spotting Tonks and Remus standing behind Harry.

"We work for the Ministry." Tonks said quickly, before anyone could speak. "We're here because Mister Potter here has been casting illegal charms."

At the word 'charms', Petunia's eyes widened and she looked up and down the street, as if she was expecting someone to be eavesdropping. "We don't know what you're talking about." Petunia said. "The boy goes to St Brutus'-"

"The boy goes to Hogwarts." Tonks said. "Or did, until he got expelled. As his guardians, we have to talk to you about what happens next."

Petunia opened the door wider, gesturing for Dudley to enter quickly. A second later, she stared at Tonks with clear dislike, but gestured them inside too. Harry and Remus both seemed confused, clearly confused as to what Tonks was doing.

If she were to be honest, and she would be later, she was making every bit of it up.

However, it worked.

Somehow, in less than an hour, she had managed to convince the Dursleys that Harry was going to prison- judging by the look on Harry's face, he almost believed it too, especially after a letter arrived saying he had been expelled.

It took Harry only a few minutes to pack, Remus would later tell Tonks he personally believed Harry never unpacked at the end of the year at all, and then they left the Dursleys.

"Albus isn't going to be happy." Remus said as they walked back towards the alley where the dementors had attacked.

"Oh, trust me, I know." Tonks said. "However, I know someone else who will be very happy."

...

* * *

 _I could not, for the life of me, write Vernon. Just NO. Could NOT._

 _So I skipped the scene where Tonks basically says they're from the Ministry, here to arrest Harry. I feel bad because I liked the idea of a scene like that, but it just wouldn't happen. I'm sorry._

 _I also feel like Dudley did a huge flip from the book lines to mine_

 _I'm sorry lmfao_


	5. Chapter 5

_Just another take on a Tonks is a werewolf story. And I can not deny, I love the idea of mates among werewolves and have seen it often in fics with these two._

 _It'll hopefully span from OoTP-DH._

 _Also, I'll be using scenes from the books._

 _Obviously, if you recognise it, I don't own it._

* * *

 _ **I did not realise it would be so difficult to write out OoTP, my GOD**_

 ** _Which will be very different from canon._**

* * *

"Here, read this quickly, memorise it." Tonks said, handing a piece of paper to Harry.

"You still have that?" Remus asked immediately. "You were supposed to burn it."

"Maybe you shouldn't have trusted me, then." Tonks said. Harry handed her the paper back, but Remus reached over and tapped it with his wand, lighting it on fire. "Remus, you could have burned me!" Tonks snapped.

"I like to think I have more control over my spells than that."

"What's the Order of th-?" Harry began.

"Not here." Tonks said quickly.

"Think about what you just read." Remus said patiently.

Harry frowned, but then looked surprised as the buildings in front of them seemed to start to move as Number Twelve appeared. Remus picked up Harry's trunk, and the trio walked across the street, towards the front door.

"Keep your voice down in the front hall." Tonks said quietly as Remus opened the door.

"That's interesting that you'd say that, Nymphadora, considering you've woken Walburga up more times than everyone else combined."

"Sod off, Remus, and _stop calling me that_!"

* * *

Tonks had been right, Sirius was _thrilled_.

However, Remus was also right, and Dumbledore definitely was not. Dumbledore did manage to get Harry's expulsion suspended, and he also managed to convince the Ministry that Remus and Tonks had no malicious intent when they had arrived at Privet Drive that evening.

There had been question as to why two werewolves would be near Harry Potter, but Dumbledore had apparently sold them a believable story. However, that didn't fix the fact he was "disappointed" in the fact Tonks had chosen to lie to the Dursleys to remove Harry from their care.

"But you could just _tell_ he didn't want to be there!" Tonks argued. "Besides, his Uncle is an absolute jerk!"

"Harry is safe when he is at the Dursleys." Dumbledore said calmly.

"He's safe here too!" Tonks said. "And honestly, his mood has changed _completely_ since we first ran into him. Besides, doesn't he belong with Sirius? Isn't that what a godfather is?"

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment. "Now that Harry is here, there is no point sending him back to the Dursleys this summer. However, I can not promise the Ministry won't discipline either of you for performing magic in front of Muggles, even if they did believe that it was merely a coincidence that you two were there."

"What have they said about the dementors?" Remus asked.

"They believe that's a convenient cover." Dumbledore said. "They don't believe the dementors would be so far from Azkaban, and they don't believe they'd simply attack someone with little to no reason."

"So what will happen?" Tonks asked.

"A disciplinary hearing." Dumbledore said. "However, I don't believe Harry will be expelled, considering the circumstances."

* * *

The mood in the house shifted drastically. Sirius was happier with Harry around, Molly was as well. The weeks didn't seem to drag on, instead they seemed to fly. Harry's birthday was cheerful, but the cheerful mood among Tonks, Remus and Sirius quickly declined when the full moon began to approach.

Tonks had never gone a full moon without Wolfsbane, because her mother had never allowed it to happen, and because of that, she got extremely ill, extremely fast. The first day, she woke up feeling as she usually did. Sluggish, a little nauseous.

The next day, however, she only managed a few bites of food before she felt the nausea grow steadily worse. She excused herself, disappearing back upstairs to her room, where she ended up falling asleep for most of the day.

By the third evening, she had a fever. Remus offered to stop taking Wolfsbane, saying he felt bad to see her suffering while he didn't, but she had called him an idiot for even thinking of doing that.

By the fourth morning, her fever had gotten worse, and she woke up to Remus dumping her into a very cold bath with an apology. Apparently, he had come to check on her and realised how high her fever had gotten, and did to her what his mother had done a few times.

That really didn't make the situation better in her opinion.

He leaned against the bathroom counter, a thick towel in his hands, as she pushed her soaking wet hair out of her face and glared at him.

"I'd stay in there for a few minutes, if I were you." Remus said. "Fever reducing potions have never helped me, but the cold baths did."

"You're a complete arse." Tonks growled.

Remus shrugged. "You'll want to get undressed when you get out, or you'll just be soaking wet _and_ feverish." He said, placing the towel on the edge of the tub for her. "And you should eat something, you didn't eat yesterday. Sirius sent Molly to get some steaks last night, we figured that'd be best for you this month. I'm not sure how much meat you generally crave, but right now, you're extremely vulnerable to the wolf and I can imagine you might be craving more than usual."

She was quiet for a moment. If she were to be truthful, the idea of eating a mostly raw steak was _extremely_ tempting. Remus left the bathroom, leaving her sitting in the cold water, her shorts and tee shirt drenched. Although, she had to admit, she didn't feel so feverish right now...

However, she was still mad at Remus for not waking her up _before_ he dumped her into the bath.

She stayed in the bath for a while longer, before standing and removing her soaking wet clothes, wrapping the towel around herself. Her bedroom was at the bottom of the staircase leading to Sirius' room, and she could hear Remus talking to Sirius, and realised what they were talking about a second later when she heard Sirius laughing loudly.

"Moony, you didn't!" Sirius said, laughing loudly.

Tonks went back into her room, dropping her soaked clothes in the basket and grabbing dry clothes from the dresser. She pulled them on, crawling back into bed, feeling absolutely exhausted from the short walk between the bathroom and her bedroom. How on Earth were werewolves dangerous if they couldn't even walk down a hallway without needing a nap?

She felt like she had barely closed her eyes before she was woken up by Remus' voice.

"Didn't I say you needed to eat?" He asked.

"Didn't I tell you that you're not in control of me?" She grumbled.

"Tonks, no offense, but I know how it is to not have Wolfsbane and how you're feeling." Remus said. "You need to eat, trust me."

"I don't want to, though."

"You _have_ to." Remus said patiently. "You can't starve yourself before the full moon, Tonks. If you're starved when you transform, it's going to be a lot harder for me or Sirius to keep you from trying attack the others."

"Use enchantments."

"Enchantments can break." Remus said. "And you're going to feel even worse when you transform back if you haven't eaten."

She groaned loudly. "I have a question for you."

"And I have an answer for you." Remus said. "If you'll eat something."

"First, sod off, I'll eat when I want to." She said, rolling onto her side to face him. "Second, how on Earth do you always smell like old books and fireplaces?"

Remus looked surprised. "You've never noticed it before?"

She shook her head.

"I would have thought you would have noticed it the first time we met." Remus said. "Werewolves have scents, it's generally unique to each one, but there can be similarities."

"Do non-werewolves know?"

Remus shook his head. "They wouldn't notice it. It's not that I actually smell like old books and fireplaces, that's just what my scent would remind you of. Ask Sirius, he won't notice it, non-werewolves never do."

"So, to other werewolves, I'd have one?" Tonks asked.

Remus nodded. "Like a forest after a thunderstorm."

"Hmm?"

"That's what yours reminds me of.'' Remus said. "You don't know much about werewolves, do you?"

She shook her head. "I remember learning a bit about them in school, but none of these small details."

"You didn't do research when you were bitten?" Remus asked.

"I did a bit, but not very much." Tonks said. "It's how I knew about mates, but not that myth you mentioned."

Remus nodded again. "Well, I'll answer any questions you have, but I'd like it if you believe me when I try to help you."

"As long as you don't drop me into a cold bath to wake me up."

Remus laughed quietly. "Alright, I won't."

"Thank you, though."

"For throwing you in a bath?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." She said, laughing. "For helping. Do you know if the library in this house has any werewolf books?"

Remus shrugged. "Sirius would know better than I would." He said. "Why?"

"You've made me realise I really know nothing about werewolves." Tonks said. "I should try to learn."

"Do you want help?" Remus asked, and she was quiet for a moment.

"Can you tell me about that myth?"

"I have a book about her. However, will you eat lunch?" Remus countered, and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll eat lunch, if you tell me about Tatiana."


	6. Chapter 6

_Just another take on a Tonks is a werewolf story. And I can not deny, I love the idea of mates among werewolves and have seen it often in fics with these two._

 _It'll hopefully span from OoTP-DH._

 _Also, I'll be using scenes from the books._

 _Obviously, if you recognise it, I don't own it._

* * *

 _ **I did not realise it would be so difficult to write out OoTP, my GOD**_

 ** _Which will be very different from canon._**

* * *

Remus left her resting in her room, heading down to the kitchen to make something for her to eat. He stopped in his room, digging out the book he knew had the information about Tatiana. When he lived alone, without Wolfsbane, he always found the easiest thing to prepare(and best to eat) was dry toast and a mostly raw steak. As he passed the sitting room, he could hear Molly telling the kids how to clean and what to clean, and felt bad that he had been neglecting his promise to help.

"Moony!" Sirius was standing at the bottom of the stairs, holding a bag of rats. "Is she going to eat?"

"Hopefully." Remus said. "I made a deal with her."

"Oh?" Sirius asked, climbing the stairs towards Remus.

"She wants to know about Tatiana, I told her I'd tell her the story if she ate something."

"I always liked when manipulative Moony came out."

"It's not manipulation.'' Remus said patiently. "Sirius, you remember how bad I got when I refused to eat, right?"

"Yes, I still have the scar." Sirius said. "However, you said once that she was smaller than you, right?"

Remus nodded.

"Then she'll be smaller than me as well." Sirius said. "We'll be fine."

"Do you think we should bring Andromeda over here for the morning after?" Remus asked.

"She'd kill us all." Sirius said. "I doubt Tonks has told her that she's not taking Wolfsbane this month, and I know Andromeda, she _will_ kill each and every one of us for letting Tonks do this. Anyway, Dumbledore sent a letter. Harry's trial is on the twelfth. And you two are asked to be at the Ministry on the fourteenth."

"Is it a hearing?"

"For Harry, yes. For you two, he didn't say." Sirius said. "At least the Ministry was polite enough to wait a few days after the moon."

"That might be where their politeness ends." Remus said, and Sirius nodded.

"I would imagine it'll just be a formal reprimand. You know, the usual spiel. Don't do it again, here's a warning." Sirius said, continuing up the stairs towards Buckbeak's room. "Of course, knowing the Ministry, they'll be looking for _any_ slip up to discipline any of you again. They hate werewolves, they hate Harry right now, can you imagine how satisfied they'd be to snap your wands?"

Remus watched Sirius disappear up the stairs, and then entered Tonks' room again, unsurprised that she was asleep again. He had been told by his own parents that he slept most of the time leading up to his earliest transformations, and he had witnessed a few new werewolves who suffered exactly as Tonks was currently, even though she had been a werewolf a couple of years now, this was still the first transformation without potions aiding her. He wondered if he should tell her about their appointment with the Ministry now, or wait until after the moon.

"I can't tell you anything if you're sleeping, can I?" Remus asked, and she huffed.

"Well, I'm not sleeping now, am I?" She asked, rolling onto her back and sitting up. He set the tray on her lap and she sighed. "You're really going to force me to eat?"

"I would never dream of it. However, if your mother were to find out..."

"I hate you."

"Duly noted." Remus said, and then held up the book he had tucked beneath his arm. "If you're still interested in Tatiana."

"I am." She said quickly, and he sat on the end of the bed.

"The myth is about a woman, named Tatiana-"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that the myth of Tatiana... is about someone named Tatiana?" Tonks asked, and he sighed.

"The myth is that Tatiana was a werewolf, bitten as a teenager." Remus continued. "She was able to control her transformations, and didn't suffer like other werewolves did, because her body became used to the transformation. She was able to blend in with Muggle and Wizarding communities, and didn't have to live in seclusion like so many of us."

"How was she able to control her transformations?" Tonks asked.

Remus shrugged. "I don't think it's known. For a while, I thought it was because she was rumoured to be an alpha, but Greyback is one as well, and he can't control his." He said. "Anyway, the myth says she married a Muggle named Nathaniel McCallum and was never outed as a werewolf-"

"McCallum?" Tonks asked. "You know what's strange? My great great grandparents were named Tatiana and Nathaniel McCallum."

"Were they really, or are you joking?"

"Why would I joke about that, Remus? That seems silly." Tonks said. "If I remember correctly, they got married and had a son also named Nathaniel, and they both died when he was young, and the second Nathaniel is my Dad's grandfather."

"Is he still alive?"

"God, no." Tonks said. "Poor bloke was born in 1897, he died years ago. Anyway, they were all Muggles, it's just a strange coincidence."

"Your Dad isn't a Muggle, though."

"Well, no, he's Muggle _born_." Tonks said.

"Huh." Remus said after a moment. "It's interesting, though... It has been rumoured that Muggleborns are descended from squibs-"

"Is that it, though?" Tonks asked. "The entire myth is that she was a werewolf who could control her transformations?"

Remus nodded.

"And it ends with her getting married, living among Muggles and magic alike."

"Yes."

"Is there really a book about that?" She asked, gesturing to the book in his hands.

"No, this is about the _real_ Tatiana, and it's really only a chapter about her."

"I'm sorry?" She asked. "There was actually someone named Tatiana?"

"Well, probably a lot of people named Tatiana, it's not an uncommon name." Remus said. "However, we did have a deal, and you haven't eaten anything yet. I'll read it to you while you eat."

She narrowed her eyes at him, but picked up a piece of toast as Remus opened the book. " _The myth of Tatiana began circulating around 1899, and is largely believed to be based on the story of Tatiana Gwynne, later known as Tatiana McCallum after her marriage in 1897. The myth claims Tatiana was a werewolf capable of controlling her transformations- a rumour that would later lead to her execution at the age of twenty four. It is known that Tatiana Gwynne was able to change and manipulate her appearance(it is widely speculated she may have been an undocumented Metamorphmagus), but whether she was infected with Lycanthropy remains unknown. Her son, Nathaniel McCallum was born a Squib, and orphaned after his father died shortly before his birth and his mother was executed one day after his birth._ "

"She was executed?" Tonks asked. "For what?"

"Murder." Remus said. "However, people have speculated she wasn't the murderer. There's not a lot of information in here, but it might answer any question you're about to come up with."

"Then, keep reading?"

" _Tatiana Gwynne was the third of five sisters, one of the only three to make it to adulthood. Her eldest sister, Annalise(born in 1869), died in 1874 at the age of five during an outbreak of Dragon Pox. This outbreak also claimed the lives of the second daughter, Isabelle(born in 1871). In 1875, the Gwynne family had twin daughters, Elison and Deidre, both of who would eventually marry into the Moody family and the Malfoy family, respectively-_ "

"Wait, the Moody and Malfoy families?" Tonks demanded.

"That is what it says, yes." Remus said patiently. " _Tatiana began to attend Hogwarts in 1884 at the age of eleven, sorted into the House of Slytherin. Her sisters would begin attending in 1886, and both would be sorted into the House of Ravenclaw. In 1891, shortly after Tatiana completed her Hogwarts education, she was attacked by a werewolf. Whether or not she was infected remains unknown, but is widely believed to have been the case-"_

"How do they not know?" Tonks asked as she tore the toast apart. "She either was, or she wasn't."

"She could have hidden the condition." Remus said. "Found a way to keep anyone from knowing. If you think about how badly werewolves are treated now, can you imagine how bad it could have been a hundred years ago? Besides, she may have been a Metamorphmagus."

"Really?"

" _She was known to have been able to manipulate and control every aspect of her appearance, believed by wizards to be a Metamorphmagus but Muggles believed she was a shapeshifter, and rumours began to spread among werewolves that she could transform without the moon."_

"But werewolves can't transform without the moon, that's-"

"The idea, yes." Remus said. "However, you can see why the idea of controlling transformations is very popular among werewolves, right?"

She nodded. "I wonder if it's possible."

"Unfortunately, I'm not a Metamorphmagus so I wouldn't know." Remus said. "However,-"

"I am." Tonks said.

"Right." Remus said. "Which is why I don't support the idea of you using that to get close to the alpha of the pack you'll be joining. Being a Metamorphmagus can be hereditary to a degree, right-"

"Usually, but no one in my family is."

"Right, _usually_." Remus corrected himself. "Anyway, that's why Tatiana was executed."

"What, because she was a Metamorphmagus?" Tonks asked. "That's-"

"She was known by the Ministry for causing trouble. She was able to control her own appearance, and it's easy to blame the outcast." Remus explained. " _Tatiana was put on trial three separate times by the Ministry of Magic for performing magic in front of Muggles, and after the third trial, her wand was taken and snapped. Tatiana was disowned by her family 1893, and in March of 1897, married a Muggle by the name of Nathaniel McCallum. Rumour that she was a werewolf escalated after the birth of her only son in August of 1897- only five months after her marriage. The seemingly short pregnancy coincides with the length of a typical female werewolf pregnancy, and her monthly disappearances only fueled the rumours. In 1896, a string of attacks on the Muggle village Tatiana lived in left her husband and countless Muggles dead. Tatiana, known by the locals for her ability to change appearance, was blamed. She was executed by unknown means on August 19th, 1897. Her son would be sent to live with his grandparents, who placed him in a Muggle orphanage when it was learned he was a squib. Tatiana's sisters would never meet their nephew."_

"That's it?" Tonks asked. "No information about her son?"

Remus shrugged. "There's probably information in Muggle records somewhere, but he was a squib, there wouldn't be information in any Ministry records.'' Remus said. "Out of curiosity, do you have a family tree?"

"Well, Mum got blasted off of it, so no."

"I meant for your father's side, actually." Remus said.

"I don't know, I don't believe so." Tonks said. "Why?"

"Like I said earlier, it's interesting that your great great grandmother shares the name of an assumed Metamorphmagus, and you're a Metamorphmagus..."

"You can't honestly think I'm related to Tatiana Gwynne." Tonks said. "I'm more interested in whether or not a Metamorphmagus can control their transformations."

"If it's hereditary-"

"Her son should have been one, then." Tonks said. "And he wasn't."

"He was a squib, though, and he was born in 1895 as well..."

She sighed loudly. "I'll ask my Dad if he has any information about his family, but I'm telling you, it seems pretty improbable. I just found it interesting."


	7. Chapter 7

_Just another take on a Tonks is a werewolf story. And I can not deny, I love the idea of mates among werewolves and have seen it often in fics with these two._

 _It'll hopefully span from OoTP-DH._

 _Also, I'll be using scenes from the books._

 _Obviously, if you recognise it, I don't own it._

* * *

 _ **I did not realise it would be so difficult to write out OoTP, my GOD**_

 ** _Which will be very different from canon._**

* * *

Remus hated when his own symptoms began to bother him, because he felt like he should be focused on helping Tonks. However, he found that distracting himself by helping her was helping him ignore the most minor parts of his condition.

The day of the full moon, her mood shifted entirely, and he knew why immediately.

Unfortunately, without Wolfsbane, she was very much being controlled by the wolf and he began to think she viewed him as a threat. After all, males generally ranked higher than females in packs, and if he was the only other werewolf around, it didn't matter that they were mates.

He was a threat to her dominance.

However, Remus liked to imagine he was a very docile werewolf, and if he had to, he'd simply submit to her if it meant she wouldn't be so threatened by him. He had never voluntarily submitted to another werewolf before, but there was always a first time for everything.

She was in the sitting room, and he debated on simply going to find Sirius, but realised that it seemed stupid to slink out like a proverbial- almost literal- dog with his tail between his legs. She had just returned from visiting her parents, and had said she'd ask about her grandparents, and he was very interested to what she had learned.

"Did you get it, then?" Remus asked, and she looked up from the book she was reading.

"Oh, yes, Dad had this book. Said he had never read it." Tonks said. "I didn't think Muggles did that- kept books about their family lines, I mean- but apparently, his family aren't _all_ Muggles. Here." She held out the book. "You can compare it to that one you have."

He walked forward, taking the book. It was thin, as he imagined most books about family lineage might be. He sat next to her, opening both books. Every date and named matched up.

"You were born one hundred years, to the day, after Tatiana was." Remus said.

"Mum shares a birthday with her mother too, I suppose it can't be too strange."

"Did your mother notice you were-?"

"Looking like shite?" Tonks asked. "Yes. She's not happy."

"So she knows?" Remus asked, and Tonks nodded. "Are you feeling better? You seem to be-"

"In a better mood than before?"

Remus laughed slightly. "Well, yes."

"I think I am." She said. "I feel terrible, but it's not as bad as earlier or yesterday. Which is strange, shouldn't I feel worse? Considering the moon is so close?"

Remus shrugged. "It depends. Some months may be harder than others, some might be easy. Once you're back, you can take Wolfsbane again and never have to worry about really terrible moons."

"What is a pack like?" She asked. "You seemed so against the idea, but you never told me what it was like."

"It's not pleasant." Remus said. "Usually, the beta is the one most of the members see. You might be beaten or injured in some manner before being allowed to be a member, it's a dominance thing. You can submit, or they'll beat you into submission."

"Which were you?"

"I didn't submit voluntarily. That's a big mistake." Remus said. "You'll want to get onto the beta's good side, or you'll never meet the alpha. Of course, I had already met the alpha, so it was different for me. However..." He held up the book. "You have leverage, which could be insanely dangerous."

"Dangerous for...?"

"You." Remus said. "You're a descendant of Tatiana, someone claimed to be a myth. If you take this book as proof, and show you're a Metamorphmagus, that might help you climb rank extremely quickly. However, you're unmarked."

"Unmarked? By... you?"

"By me, yes." Remus said. "I don't want to sound rude, or offend you, Tonks-"

"When someone says that, they generally say something offensive, Remus."

"I'll apologise in advance, then." Remus said patiently. ''Unmarked females are desired by packs, especially when they have attractive traits that the alpha may want in future generations. And you have exactly that. The alpha may be interested in that."

"Well, no need to sugarcoat it, Remus." She grumbled.

"I'm just saying, Tonks, you're an unmarked- _young_ \- female werewolf going into a pack without her mate."

"So mark me."

"I can't."

She sighed loudly, rolling her eyes. "Why not?"

"You'd be marked by a member of Greyback's pack, they'd never accept you." Remus explained. "Head down, no arguing, and they might leave you alone. If the alpha has a lifemate, he won't be looking for anyone with desirable traits. If he's lost his, or hasn't met her yet, he may be on the search. I don't know what you can do in that situation, but-"

"I'm not a complete idiot, you know." Tonks said.

"I never said you were!"

"You implied it." She responded.

" _When?_ " Remus demanded.

"You really think I'd go into a werewolf pack, unprepared in any way?" She asked. "I take a potion, Remus. It lasts a year, I don't have to deal with menstruating on top of this damned condition- and obviously, I wouldn't get pregn-"

"Got it."

"Besides, do you honestly think I'd have some random werewolf's baby- or, I guess, cubs?" She demanded. "Honestly, you think so low of me."

"It's not that I think _low_ of you, I just know how werewolves are without Wolfsbane." Remus explained, although his patience was growing precariously thin. "Especially alpha males-"

"Oh, have experience with that, then?"

Remus sighed again, handing her book back to her. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Remus felt bad. It should have been easier than this.

Maybe the two of them staying with her was the problem. He should have transformed in his room, Sirius should have stayed with him, they should have left her alone.

She was _angry_ , and Remus knew her anger was only because of Sirius' presence. Without any control, a female werewolf unfortunately only had two goals on full moon- mate or kill.

And Sirius was definitely preventing her from doing both. Remus supposed it was good he had taken Wolfsbane, because he could easily continue to resist her advances.

He knew she could also smell that there were humans nearby, because he could smell them too. That wasn't helping her mood, and again, it was all down to Sirius' presence.

He was blocking her from both Remus and the door leading to the stairs, and Remus would be very surprised the next day when he realised a wolf smaller than Sirius' dog form managed to actually overpower Sirius. He heard the snarl, and saw her lunge, her jaws snapping incredibly close to Sirius' throat.

The black dog responded in similar manner, knocking the brown wolf onto her back. She was up in seconds, her claws slashing his shoulder. Remus lunged forward, knocking her away from Sirius. She snapped at him, her teeth sinking into his front leg. Sirius knocked her away from Remus, and Tonks spun on him, lunging and knocking him down, her teeth securely around the side of his throat, growling. Sirius didn't move, and Remus knew he had experienced this with Remus before. If Sirius moved, she'd bite down.

Remus lay down, rolling over so his underside was visible. Her eyes flicked to him, and he knew it was working. With a low growl, she released Sirius, and walked towards Remus instead.

Remus knew he was risking a lot by faking submission, but if it would keep her from attacking Sirius...

She was only a few steps away when he rolled over and rose again, baring his teeth as he stared into her eyes, his fur rising. It wasn't difficult to appear larger to her, she was one of the smaller wolves he had met, but she was _not_ happy to be challenged.

Sirius still didn't move, but he watched closely, not wanting to distract either wolf. After a few seconds, Tonks' growl stopped and she pressed her nose against his nose, licking his chin with a slight hesitation.

In the morning, Remus would feel terrible about forcing her to submit.

* * *

Sirius disappeared right before the moon waned. He transformed back, slipping out of the cellar's door before Tonks even realised a human was there. It took Remus a few seconds after he transformed back to be able to move, let alone get dressed.

She didn't move the entire time he was getting dressed, and he grabbed the blanket they had left aside, intending to wrap it around her. While he would have been a little hesitant at touching her while she was so vulnerable- and very naked- he knew he didn't exactly have a choice. A dark bruise was forming on her ribcage, and he guessed she had broken the exact ribs she always did.

Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be the only injury. He wasn't sure if he had done it, or if Sirius had, or if she had even done it herself, but she had a terrible looking gash on her thigh. He grabbed his wand, healing her ribs and the wound, before wrapping the blanket around her.

"Remus?"

"I was just healing you." Remus said, as she sat up slowly.

"Who did I attack last night?" She asked.

"Both of us."

"God, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. Anyway, I think the only injury is to Sirius' ego." Remus said, and then pointed to a pile of clothes by the door. "Your clothes are there."

She nodded, and he turned, leaving the cellar.

Sirius was sitting at the table, looking a little unhappy. "I hate to say it, Moony, I've never had a woman actually kick my arse like that."

"I'm sure it won't be the last time." Remus commented.

"Is she alright?"

"I think just exhausted. I healed a few things, but it's not terrible." Remus said, and Sirius nodded. Remus continued through the kitchen and up towards his room. He needed a shower and a pain potion, and probably some breakfast. When he went back downstairs, Molly was awake, and Sirius looked like he was even more annoyed.

"Molly, it doesn't matter _who_ it was." Sirius said. "For Merlin's sake, she got Remus too."

"She didn't have me pinned to the ground, that was you." Remus said, as he sat and Molly put a cup of tea in front of him. The cellar door opened and Tonks entered the kitchen, clearly in a lot more pain than the month before. Molly placed a cup of tea on the table as she sat down.

"Thanks, Molly." She said, before turning to Sirius. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, fine." Sirius said, but Remus noticed his voice sounded a little tense. Bruised ego, for sure.

"Tonks, has Albus told you what day to join the pack?" Remus asked, but she shook her head.

"Just before the next moon, he said I could decide what day to actually go. I was thinking next week, because you said we have that Ministry meeting, right?"

Remus nodded. "Do you know where you're going?"

"He gave me a spot in Northern Scotland, it's apparently close to where he knows they'll be." Tonks said.

"You'll have your wand the entire time, right?"

She rolled her eyes. " _Yes_ , I'll have my wand." She said. "That is, if they don't snap it."

"Well, your ancestor, what did she do? Showed magic to Muggles three times before they snapped it?" Sirius asked. "They won't snap yours when it's your first offense, I'm sure."

"I don't know, with Umbridge around, I'm sure any small crimes committed by werewolves are worthy of life in Azkaban at this point." Remus said. "That bloody bi-"

Molly cleared her throat loudly as they heard one of the stairs creak. A moment later, Harry entered the kitchen, and Molly gave Remus a pointed look. He merely shrugged.

"Good morning, Harry." Tonks said, but she looked like she actually wanted Remus to finish what he had been saying. "Sleep alright?"

Remus noticed that Harry definitely didn't look like he had slept well, but Harry nodded anyway. "Yeah."

"That's good." Sirius said. " _We've_ been up all night." He looked at Tonks, who frowned at him.

''What do you want, Harry?'' Mrs. Weasley asked quickly, clearly expecting the argument that was about to break out. ''Porridge? Muffins? Kippers? Bacon and eggs? Toast?''

''Just - just toast, thanks." Harry answered.

"Was that my fault?" Tonks asked. "I wasn't stopping you from leaving-"

"Oh Merlin, if I had left, poor Moony would have never survived! Poor bloke, although your mother would be _thrilled_ if you finally gave her grandchildren. Unfortunately, the furry type might not be ones she was hoping for-"

Tonks threw a fork towards Sirius. "You're an arse."

"Or you would have tried getting upstairs-" Sirius continued, barely bothered by the fork that hit him in the chest.

"That's what enchantments are for, you buffoon! Besides, Remus didn't have to be there either!"

"We didn't want to leave you alone-" Remus began.

"Merlin, I wish I would have left a mark on one of you two." She grumbled, standing slowly. "Bloody morons."

Sirius laughed as Tonks left the kitchen, and Remus sighed. "Padfoot, one day, someone is going to severely kick your arse. I just hope I get to witness it."


	8. Chapter 8

_Just another take on a Tonks is a werewolf story. And I can not deny, I love the idea of mates among werewolves and have seen it often in fics with these two._

 _It'll hopefully span from OoTP-DH._

 _Also, I'll be using scenes from the books._

 _Obviously, if you recognise it, I don't own it._

* * *

*****Also, I edited something in CHAPTER SIX. If you notice it, cookies for you, considering it's relevant later ;)*****

* * *

 _ **I did not realise it would be so difficult to write out OoTP, my GOD**_

 ** _Which will be very different from canon._**

 ** _Shoutout to my ladies, LesbianRavenclaw and Kem'Ajiana, because I'll be using them, as I've been used in Kem'Ajiana's stories(I believe two of them? and you should read her stories for sure because yas)_**

* * *

''How are you feeling?'' Arthur asked Harry as he entered the kitchen.

Harry shrugged.

''It'll all be over soon.'' Mr Weasley said bracingly. "In a few hours' time you'll be cleared.''

Harry said nothing.

"The hearing's on my floor, in Amelia Bones's office. She's Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the one who'll be questioning you." Arthur said. "Same with you two." He looked at Remus and Tonks, the latter of which had come back into the kitchen when Molly threatened to contact her mother if she didn't come and eat breakfast. "She'll be questioning you two on the fourteenth, probably separately. From what I'm hearing, Dolores has asked to sit on both meetings, but not Harry's."

"At least Amelia is a nice person." Tonks said. "She'll hear you out, Harry."

Harry simply nodded.

"Don't lose your temper." Sirius said. "Just stick to the facts-"

Tonks laughed loudly. "That's hilarious, coming from the bloke who called Petunia Dursley a few choice words the other night-"

"My point is, Harry, be calm and polite. So, the opposite of Tonks."

"I _really_ hate you." Tonks said, glaring at him.

Remus cleared his throat. "The law will be on your side, Harry." He said quietly. "Even underage wizards are allowed to use magic in life-threatening situations."

"Will that count for the two of you? Even if you're not underage?" Harry asked, as Molly began to attack his hair with a wet comb.

"Probably not." Tonks said. "We're monsters, right, Remus?"

"Terrible half-breeds." Remus said with a small, bitter smile.

"Does it ever lie flat?" Molly asked desperately.

"No." Sirius and Remus said, as Harry shook his head and smiled slightly.

"Lily asked that exact question, countless times." Sirius said. "And when Harry was born he had very thick hair. This boy'll never have tidy hair."

* * *

"Harry was cleared." Remus said, leaning against her door.

"So I hear."

Remus laughed lightly. "Yes, Molly's tried to quiet them down, she's not to happy with them. However, I'm surprised Walburga hasn't heard." He said. "Have you gotten some sleep?"

She shook her head. "I tried, but I just couldn't. You?"

Remus nodded. "A couple of hours." He said. "So, you said you wanted to talk to me at some point today?"

"So I did." Tonks said. "Come and sit down."

Remus walked over, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I want to thank you, and say I'm sorry."

"For and for?"

"For helping me, and for everything I did last night. I- God, it was horrible, like watching someone else control my body."

Remus nodded. "Sometimes I used to wish that werewolves just wouldn't remember the next morning. However,-"

"That could be worse."

Remus nodded again. "Listen, you don't need to apologise." He said. "As for Sirius, his ego is severely bruised, he'll be looking to test your limits for a few days. Ignore him, he'll get over himself."

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Tonks said. "That'll give him time to get over it."

Remus stared at her. "The meeting, though-"

"I'm not going."

"You're going to be in _a lot_ of trouble if you don't." Remus said.

"I'm going to be with werewolves, I doubt the Ministry will find me."

"You won't be there forever."

Tonks shrugged. "So they arrest me when I come back to London, I didn't do anything wrong."

"Except for not showing up for a meeting for performing magic in front of Muggles." Remus said.

"One Muggle."

Remus sighed. "I don't think that's going to matter." He said.

"Perhaps I don't care, then." Tonks said. "I just think the sooner I go, the sooner we may have them on our side. If Voldemort is trying to recruit them-"

"He already has recruited some." Remus said. "How do we know that you're not being sent into a pack that is already loyal to Voldemort?"

Tonks shrugged. "I suppose we don't, and we won't until I get there." She said. "I'll have my wand, I'll just come straight back if it doesn't feel safe."

Remus was quiet for a moment. "I know we haven't talked much about what'll happen between us, but honestly, Nymphadora-"

"Please stop calling me that."

Remus smiled slightly. "I like to see if you'll ever let me get away with it." He said. "We can pretend that we're human enough to have a choice. If we're really honest, though, even humans don't get to choose who they fall for."

"We _are_ human, Remus."

"Not in the eyes of the Ministry." Remus said. "I'm just worried, Tonks."

"Aren't you always?" Tonks asked.

"About various things, I suppose, yes." Remus said. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

She sighed. "Remus, I'm an adult, I'll be _fine_. _"_

Remus was quiet for another moment. "Do you want to do something tonight, then?"

She raised an eyebrow. "With... you?"

Remus nodded. "With me."

Tonks smiled slightly. "Like a date?"

Remus shrugged, his gaze wandering to the floor. "I suppose..."

* * *

The evening was warm, though Remus hadn't expected anything else considering the summer had been so warm. They left Grimmauld together, walking down the street.

"What do you have in mind?" Tonks asked.

Remus reached inside his jacket, withdrawing a bottle of firewhiskey. "Borrowed from Sirius." He said. "I figure we can go somewhere peaceful, and just talk."

"About...?"

Remus shrugged, tucking the bottle into his jacket again.

"I can't help but notice you're wearing jeans again."

"Well, I wouldn't want to look like Indiana Jones." Remus responded.

"You should wear jeans more often." Tonks said, and she noticed Remus seemed to be blushing slightly.

"I want to show you something." Remus said after they had walked for a few minutes longer. "It's, uh, where we spent some time when we were younger."

"You and Sirius?"

"And James, and Peter." Remus said, nodding. "I don't want to upset you, Tonks, but-"

"Oh, for Merlin's-"

"Are you _sure_ you should go?" Remus asked.

"Let me put it this way, Remus." She said, quietly. "I want to do something for the Order, and this could help us."

"Or it could get you killed."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not changing my mind, can we please not talk about it anymore?"

Remus nodded. "I won't mention it again."

"Thank you."

"However-"

"For the love of _God_ , Remus!"

"I wasn't going to try to convince you not to go!" Remus said quickly. "I was just going to say that for some crazy reason, I think I'm going to miss you."

"Why? We don't know each other very well." Tonks said, but she couldn't ignore the fact she thought she'd miss him as well.

"Well, that's what I thought tonight could be." Remus said. "So we could get to know each other."

"Well, what do you want to know, then?" Tonks asked as they continued walking.

"Do you know who it was?" Remus asked. "Who bit you?"

She shook her head. "I just remember going for a walk with Dad, which we did often, and we thought it was a regular wolf at first- which was strange, wolves don't wander into town, right? And then there's the fact there aren't supposed to be any wolves, right? Any wolf sightings are probably actually werewolves, so then we realised it didn't _look_ like a wolf, there were differences. It was black, that's all I know. We turned to go home, neither of us had our wands, and it came after us."

"Did your Dad...?"

"He didn't get attacked, it got me first." She rolled up her left sleeve, showing him the scar on her forearm. "He used the lid from a dustbin, beat the wolf over its head, and it just ran. What about you?"

"How old were you?"

"I had turned nineteen a few months ago." Tonks said. "What about you?" She repeated.

"I was bitten when I was five, I can't remember the attack." Remus said. "The bite is on my chest, and I found out a few years ago that it was Fenrir Greyback."

Tonks nodded. "Do you think he had no choice? That sometimes they just-"

"I know Greyback targeted me." Remus said. "My father had insulted him, said that werewolves were soulless, evil, deserving nothing but death."

"Does he still believe that?"

Remus shrugged. "We haven't talked much since I left home." He explained. "I'll send him letters, but we were never close."

"What about your mother?"

"She was a Muggle, she didn't understand Lycanthropy fully. She didn't care, I was still her son." Remus said. "She died when I was eighteen."

"I'm sorry."

Remus shrugged. "She was sick for a very long time, I used to use it to excuse my disappearances from school." He said. "I'm just glad she's no longer suffering."

"And you never tried to patch things up with your father?''

"No." Remus said, and she noticed he tensed up immediately, and felt bad for even asking.

"I'm sorry for asking, I just-"

"It's fine." He said, giving her a slight smile that she figured was extremely forced. "However, to be fair, what about your parents?"

"What about them?" Tonks asked. "Mum's overbearing, Dad's too relaxed, it's a strange mix, but it works. However, they both teamed up on me and said I should stay living with them."

"It makes sense, considering."

She shrugged. "Yes, but I'm not planning on staying home forever."

"Perhaps you won't. You're not there now, are you?" Remus asked.

"Well, no, but I don't imagine _he_ will stay living there forever, either." Tonks said. "Maybe if the war ends..."

"Maybe."

"Did you ever have a plan for if the last war ended?" Tonks asked, but Remus shook his head.

"It went on for so long, it was already in the early stages when I began school." Remus explained. "I just didn't think of a life after it."

"And what about this one?" Tonks asked, as Remus led her into a park.

"I haven't thought about it yet. It could be many, many years." Remus said. "Well, this is it. Holford Gardens."

"This is where you used to come with the others?" Tonks asked, as they walked to sit on a bench.

"James' Dad would Apparate us out here, and we'd meet with Sirius." Remus explained. "Sometimes we'd spend all night here, and James' Dad would meet us in the morning."

"For living during a brewing war, you clearly had a lot of freedom." Tonks said, and Remus nodded.

"None of us were really worth targeting at that point." He explained. "It wasn't until we were older."

"What about after Sirius got disowned?" Tonks asked. "Did you still come here?"

"No, we stayed at James' house a lot after that." Remus said. "I think James' parents knew about me, but I was never sure and I certainly wasn't going to ask."

Tonks nodded. "No, that wouldn't be a comfortable conversation."

Remus pulled the firewhiskey from his jacket, offering it to her. She took it, taking a swig and handing it back to him.

"Can I ask something?" She asked, and he nodded. "Why did you join Greyback's pack?"

Remus tensed slightly.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me." She said quickly.

"Maybe one day, when I know you won't be disgusted by my reasons, I will tell you." Remus said. "Just not yet."

* * *

Tonks left the next morning, before anyone was awake. Remus knew she was going to be doing this, and had said goodbye before they went their separate ways the night before, and Tonks did feel bad she hadn't stayed to say goodbye to the others.

She walked for hours, towards the area Dumbledore had told her about. She passed a large stone wall, behind which a large manor was hidden- she only caught a glimpse of the manor as she passed the gate, which was covered in thick layers of ivy- and walked for a few more hours, deep into the forest.

She had been expecting the pack to have lookouts, it'd be foolish not to. However, she hadn't expected the lookout to be so guarded and aggressive. She hadn't even heard anyone approaching where she was, instead she heard a thunk behind her.

Tonks felt herself get thrown to the ground as someone crashed into her before she could turn. "Who are you?" A voice demanded, the attacker's elbow digging into her shoulder.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone!" Tonks cried. "I'm here as a favour to Albus Dumbledore, he said the alpha owes him a favour!"

"Holy shit... _Tonks?!_ "

Her attacker got off of her, and she rolled over to get up, but froze. " _Dubois_?!"

Charlotte Dubois held out a hand, helping Tonks to her feet, and the two women stared at each other. "You're alive?" Tonks asked.

"Well, duh."

Charlotte Dubois had been in Tonks' year at Hogwarts, a Slytherin. She had been a Beater starting in their third year, Tonks becoming Hufflepuff Beater in their fourth year. Charlotte had spent a lot of time with Tonks and Charlie, despite all three belonging to different Houses. The Quidditch Cup never caused rifts between the three, instead providing opportunity for each of them to 'gently' rib each other about their team's current holding.

However, it was widely believed that she had died right after they had finished school.

"What happened to you?" Tonks asked. "And... uh, were you in that tree?"

Charlotte looked up at the tree above them. "Oh, that. Yes."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Charlotte countered. "Why are you here, Tonks?"

"I was sent to join the Tyrande pack." Tonks said.

"Shit, you're a werewolf! I thought so, I noticed you, and I just kind of- I knew it hadn't rained last night, so that's- damn, at least your scent can be ignored easily. I've been told cinnamon doesn't belong in a forest." Charlotte said.

"You used to put cinnamon extract on your wrists, Char, you don't smell any different than when you were a student." Tonks said.

"I suppose I'm lucky, eh? When were you bitten?"

"I was nineteen." Tonks said. "What about you? Everyone thought you had died!"

"It was the first full moon after we finished Hogwarts. I found this pack a few weeks later, I couldn't stay home, I didn't want to hurt my parents.''

"So you came here?"

"Yes. Well... no." Charlotte said. "I was part of another pack first. Unfortunately, there was a fallout between me and that alpha, so I left, and I came here. I've been here for two years now."

"Do your parents know?"

Charlotte shook her head. "No, it's easier this way." She said, and then shrugged. "What're you doing here, anyway?"

"Well, like I said, a favour for Dumbledore."

"Why is Dumbledore asking for favours?" Charlotte asked. "And from you?"

"Well, he needs werewolves."

Charlotte raised an auburn eyebrow. "He needs werewolves."

"Well, _we_ need werewolves." Tonks said. "Surely, you know what happened in June?"

Charlotte was quiet for a moment. "Oh! Yes, that." Charlotte said.

"Yes, well... I'm a member of the Order of the Phoenix." Tonks said. "And we know Voldemort is recruiting werewolves, so I'm the one trying to recruit for us."

"Well, usually new pack members don't even meet the alpha for a while... but lucky you! You're old friends with the beta!"


	9. Chapter 9

_Just another take on a Tonks is a werewolf story. And I can not deny, I love the idea of mates among werewolves and have seen it often in fics with these two._

 _It'll hopefully span from OoTP-DH._

 _Also, I'll be using scenes from the books._

 _Obviously, if you recognise it, I don't own it._

* * *

*****Also, I edited something in CHAPTER SIX. If you notice it, cookies for you, considering it's relevant later ;)*****

* * *

 _ **I did not realise it would be so difficult to write out OoTP, my GOD**_

 ** _Which will be very different from canon._**

 ** _Shoutout to my ladies, LesbianRavenclaw and Kem'Ajiana, because I'll be using them, as I've been used in Kem'Ajiana's stories(I believe two of them? and you should read her stories for sure because yas)_**

* * *

Charlotte and Tonks walked for only a few minutes before the trees opened up to a large area filled with tents. To Tonks, it seemed like something out of the Robin Hood movie that had come out in 1991, and she wasn't sure if she should be surprised or not that werewolves were living like this.

"Are there any non-werewolves living nearby?" Tonks asked as they walked.

"You saw the house, then?" Charlotte asked. "Bruce has shown interest in taking over it, it's been apparently abandoned for _years_ , but no one has gotten the gate open. I personally think it's sealed with magic. But no, there's no non-werewolves."

"Has this pack been here long?"

"A few generations, from what I understand." Charlotte said. "Alpha is always passed down through the same family in this pack. Other packs, it's just whoever is beta, but apparently Bruce's family has had alpha rank for four generations."

"Four generations of werewolves?"

Charlotte shrugged. "They're not born werewolves, but most parents around here choose to infect their children around age ten, and then we keep them here, because it's not mandatory to attend Hogwarts. Oh, Tonks! You remember my cousin, Cass?"

"No." Tonks admitted. "Oh, wait, the American one?"

Tonks remembered, barely, that Charlotte's parents had moved to London in 1972- right before Charlotte was born- and that she had a cousin a few years older than her back home.

"Yes, well, she's here too." Charlotte said. "Remember when I said my cousin was coming to visit me over the summer on sixth year?''

"Barely."

"Well, apparently, she never went home, she's been here the whole time."

"And you had no idea?" Tonks asked.

"Well, Cass traveled a lot, so... no." Charlotte said, with a shrug. "I was so surprised when I got here, and she was here."

The camp was larger than Tonks' initial impression had told her. There was what appeared to be a garden off to one side, overflowing with leafy plants and various vegetables. There were a few fire pits, all in the middle of a circle of tents. She noticed that everyone seemed to be varying ages- from babies to elders.

"Are they all werewolves?" Tonks asked Charlotte.

"Not all." Charlotte explained. "Some aren't infected at all, some have lived here their entire lives. Listen, the alpha isn't a terrible person. Initiation isn't some terribly brutal beating. His mate died three years ago, when his son was born. Right now, he's just looking for someone he can trust to watch his kids- alphas don't do _anything_ , including raising their own."

"So, he needs a nanny?"

"Yes."

"I'm not-"

"He's going to _love_ you, Tonks. Trust me, it's the best way to get into the pack." Charlotte said. "And you're young, maybe he wants more heirs-''

" _No._ "

"I'm _joking_!" Charlotte said. "Nah, he'll love you. It's difficult, his kids haven't warmed up to anyone since their mother died. Poor Liam never even met her."

They stopped outside a large tent, and Charlotte turned to Tonks. "People don't go by last names, you know." She said. "So you better get used to your name, Nymphadora. Wait here."

She glared at Charlotte, who gave her a brilliant grin before disappearing inside the tent. She waited for a few moments before Charlotte rejoined her. "Alright, come on." Charlotte said. "He wasn't interested, but I mentioned the Metamorphmagus thing, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, okay, I guess if it helped..." Tonks said, as Charlotte led her into the tent.

The inside of the tent was definitely bigger than the outside, just as wizarding tents usually were. The alpha was a little older than she had expected, wearing similar robes to the rest of the pack and to Charlotte herself, plain blacks and greys and browns. Tonks wondered if this was why Remus wore such muted colours, perhaps all packs wore similar robes.

"Bruce, this is Nymphadora." Charlotte said. "Nymphadora, Bruce."

Bruce stood from the chair he was sitting in, holding out a hand to her. She shook his hand quickly. "Charlotte tells me you've chosen this pack as a favour to Albus Dumbledore." Bruce said as he sat again. "Why would anyone do favours for that old fool?"

"It's not just for him." Tonks explained. "Haven't you heard about what happened in June?"

"Wizarding news is useless to me." Bruce said. "My beta would know more."

Tonks looked at Charlotte, who nodded encouragingly. "I was also told you were hoping to find someone to help with your children." Tonks said.

"Are you good with children?"

"I'm not terrible with children."

To her surprise, Bruce laughed. "You're a Metamorphmagus, Charlotte tells me."

"Yes, sir."

"Charlotte, where did Liam and Grace go?" Bruce asked, looking at Charlotte.

"I believe they're with Cass and Clare." Charlotte said. "Should I go get them?"

"Yes, if they like Nymphadora, she can stay. If not, she leaves." Bruce said, and Charlotte nodded, leaving quickly. "Nymphadora, I can't help but notice you're unmarked. Have you not met your mate?"

Tonks didn't know what to say. Lie and say she didn't get along with Remus? Lie and say she hadn't met him at all?

"We've only just met." She finally said.

"And he is not here with you."

"No."

Bruce nodded slowly. "Interesting." He said. "Do you know the story of Tatiana, Nymphadora?"

"I've just learned it, yes." Tonks said, and then figured she may as well tell him, perhaps it would help her. "She's my great great grandmother, actually."

"Oh?" Bruce asked, looking interested. "So why did Albus Dumbledore send you to _me_? Surely, there are better packs to send someone with your bloodline into?"

"Voldemort has returned." Tonks said. "There's rumour he's recruited other werewolves."

"And you're here to ask me to join Dumbledore."

Tonks nodded. "Yes."

Bruce was quiet, and the quiet moment was interrupted by Charlotte's return with two young children. The older of the two was a girl, with long wavy blonde hair and wide blue eyes. The younger was a boy, his hair darker but just as curly, his eyes a darker shade of blue than his sister's. They were clinging to Charlotte's hands.

"Nymphadora, this is Liam and Grace." Bruce said. "Children, Nymphadora."

She had to keep telling herself not to correct him, not to say her name was _Tonks_ , so she stayed silent. The little girl, Grace, looked at Tonks carefully. "Papa, she's the one who stays." Grace said.

Bruce nodded. "Charlotte, she can stay with you and the children at night. We'll give you a week, Nymphadora. If my children are happy after a week, you can be a member."

Charlotte nodded again, leaning down and scooping Liam up. She gestured to Tonks and Grace, and they walked outside again. "Well, it could have been worse." Charlotte said. "He could have sent you away immediately."

"Even if he send me away after a week, I suppose I still have time to try and convince werewolves to join us." Tonks said.

"Does Voldemort really have werewolves?"

"Apparently." Tonks said, as Charlotte led her into the tent next to where the alpha was. The tent had four beds, but was otherwise empty.

"We don't spend much time inside, unless the weather is bad, but that's only usually during the winter." Charlotte explained. "I'll find you some robes, you'll want to blend in with us as soon as possible, and of course, no one here wears anything that's even slightly attractive-"

"Why don't you wear Muggle clothes or different robes from shops? Surely there's a wizarding village-''

"Well, there is, but we find it's easier to get fabric and make our own robes. The colours are boring, but only because we don't want to make it easy for other packs to find us if we're walking on our own while we hunt." Charlotte explained.

"Hunt?"

"Yes, we can't just live on multiplied vegetables." Charlotte explained. "We hunt for wild animals, mostly. Werewolves need meat, right?"

"So, you do use magic?"

"Not all of us, but some of us haven't given up our wands." Charlotte explained. "We need magic, anyway, to keep us separate from the non-werewolves on full moons and to heal us. And for hunting, ooh, hunting's great! You have your wand, right?"

Tonks nodded, and two women entered the tent.

"Can you _believe_ that old hag?" A dark haired, dark eye woman asked Charlotte, as her dark haired companion rolled her blue eyes.

"Cassie, this is Nymphadora. Nymphadora, Cassie." Charlotte said. "The quiet one is Clare."

"The Hufflepuff?" Cassie asked, and Tonks nodded. "Of course!"

"So, who's a hag?" Charlotte asked. "You can't be talking about Helga-"

"I am talking about Helga! She keeps saying we're unnatural-"

"Well, werewolves _are_." Charlotte said, and Cassie huffed.

"She meant us being mates." Clare said. "Says it defeats the purpose."

"You two are mates?" Tonks asked, and both women nodded.

"Well, Helga's just bitter because she's one of the few who has never met her mate." Charlotte said. "Between us ladies, she desperately needs to just-"

"Charlotte, _children_." Clare said, gesturing to Liam on Charlotte's arms and Grace standing near Tonks.

"-she should lower her standards." Charlotte finished with a roll of her eyes. "I suppose it doesn't matter now, she's too old to produce cubs anyway."

"Who's Helga?" Tonks asked.

"The pack gossip." Cassie said. "She'll inject herself into everyone's business, she tells people how to raise their children, she's kind of the-"

"The Molly Weasley." Charlotte said. "Is Molly still an overbearing pain in the arse?"

"-pack mother, despite having none of her own." Cassie finished, rolling her eyes at Charlotte. "Char, you need to let that go."

"So why doesn't she care for the alpha's children?" Tonks asked.

"Because he can't stand her." Cassie said. "But she can't be banished without committing some kind of crime."

"What could get someone banished?" Tonks asked.

"Whatever the alpha decides, really." Cassie said. "Which is why I don't understand why she's still here."

"Well, she's the best at making robes, that might be why." Clare offered. "And she cooks really well."

"She's still a hag." Cassie decided.


	10. Chapter 10

_Just another take on a Tonks is a werewolf story. And I can not deny, I love the idea of mates among werewolves and have seen it often in fics with these two._

 _It'll hopefully span from OoTP-DH._

 _Also, I'll be using scenes from the books._

 _Obviously, if you recognise it, I don't own it._

* * *

*****Also, I edited something in CHAPTER SIX. If you notice it, cookies for you, considering it's relevant later ;)*****

And with this chapter, we return to Order of the Phoenix related topics!

* * *

 _ **I did not realise it would be so difficult to write out OoTP, my GOD**_

 ** _Which will be very different from canon._**

 ** _Shoutout to my ladies, LesbianRavenclaw and Kem'Ajiana, because I'll be using them, as I've been used in Kem'Ajiana's stories(I believe two of them? and you should read her stories for sure because yas)_**

* * *

The portrait was screaming, but Remus realised that wasn't the only sound in the hallway as he and Remus walked up the stairs. A child was crying, and he could hear a few voices talking.

Tonks was kneeling in front of a very young brunette boy, another slightly older blonde girl standing beside her. Tonks' cheek was bruised and cut, her dark green robes looking absolutely ancient. She stood as soon as she realised Sirius and Remus had entered the hall, and the three women with Tonks immediately tensed up.

"I'm sorry, but-" Tonks began, picking up the little boy. "I had to bring them here-"

"What happened?" Sirius asked, cutting her off.

"I met Greyback." She said as Sirius stunned the portrait.

"Who are they?" Remus asked, gesturing to the kids and the other women.

"They're mine." She said, her tone cold.

"Yours." Sirius said. "You've been gone _three_ months. We can do math, you know."

"We've been traveling for days, we escaped the pack a week ago. We need rest." Tonks said. "I'll explain everything, I promise, but I'm starving and I'm sure they are too. This is Charlotte, Cassie and Clare-"

"And now that I'm back in civilization, I'd love some coffee." Charlotte said.

"We just finished eating, but Sirius can go multiply the leftovers." Remus said, walking forward. "Are any of you injured?" He asked Tonks as Sirius went back downstairs.

"A few bruises, nothing terrible." The one named Cassie said.

"How old are they?" Remus asked.

"I'm six!" The little girl said proudly. "Liam's three!"

"And what's your name?" Remus asked her.

"Grace."

"What a nice name." Remus said, looking at Tonks. "Whose are they, Tonks? I have to say, even with a female werewolf's shorter pregnancy, you can't have a six year old daughter and a three year old son."

"I'll explain later, Remus, I promise." Tonks said.

"None of you are actually injured?" Remus asked. All of them shook their heads. "Are you all hungry?"

"We haven't eaten for days, Remus, I'm sure we all are." Tonks said.

"Is he the alpha of your pack?" Grace asked Tonks.

"No, we're not a pack." Tonks said, as Charlotte took Grace's hand. "You can't have a pack of two, can you?"

"I guess not." Grace said, allowing Remus to lead them all to the stairs.

Sirius was just setting plates down, and he walked around the table to help Grace climb into one of the chairs. Tonks sat with Liam on her lap, spooning the slightly cold stew into his mouth.

"He doesn't talk much, does he?" Sirius asked.

"He's shy at first, and you're both strangers." Tonks said. "It took a few weeks before he said anything to me, and he doesn't say much anyway."

"So what happened?" Remus asked, sitting beside Sirius.

"Later." Tonks said. "Can one of you Floo Molly? They need clothes, and maybe she has something from when her own kids were young..."

Remus nodded, standing up and heading for the fireplace. He knelt down to Floo Molly, who had been staying at the Burrow since September, when the kids returned to Hogwarts.

It took only fifteen minutes before Molly arrived, clothes from boxes in her attic. Tonks, who had barely eaten anything while helping Liam to eat his food, went upstairs with Molly to help bathe the kids.

"Will you tell us what happened?" Sirius asked the women.

"Greyback." Charlotte said with a shrug.

"Yes, we got that." Remus said. "However-"

"He killed the alpha of the pack." Cassie said. "Said he'd kill anyone who refused to join the merged packs."

"He wanted to kill Charlotte, because she's a potential alpha." Clare said. "So we left."

"You said you had been traveling for days? Why?" Remus asked.

"Greyback doesn't believe in having wands. We all lost ours." Charlotte explained. "Which I'm a little annoyed at..."

"We'll make sure you get replacements." Remus said. "Where have you been?"

"Maybe it's better if Tonks tells you, Remus." Cassie said. "She's been missing you."

"Ooh, yeah, you should go talk to her, Remus." Charlotte said immediately.

"That wouldn't answer my questions." Sirius said.

"You can wait." Charlotte decided. "Remus, _go._ "

Remus stood slowly, and then turned, leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs. Tonks was outside the bedroom Harry and Ron had shared, watching Molly tuck the kids into bed.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked her, and she nodded. She hadn't had a chance to shower or change her own clothes, and she had only eaten a few bites of stew before Molly had arrived and she had gone to help bathe the kids, and she definitely looked exhausted.

"You're going to ask what happened." Tonks said.

"It can wait until tomorrow morning." Remus said as Molly left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Thank you, Molly." Tonks said.

"No problem at all, dear, really." Molly said as she walked passed them, heading down the stairs.

"You didn't eat much, Tonks, maybe you should eat a bit more." Remus suggested, but she shook her head.

"I just desperately need a shower, some clean clothes- some of _my_ clothes-"

"And some sleep?" Remus asked.

"And some sleep." She said. "But, uh, Remus, I was wondering if we could talk after my shower."

"Don't you want to leave it until morning?"

Tonks shook her head. "I don't think I should." She said, and then she stared at the floor. "Besides, Remus, I kind of- uh, kindofmissedyou?"

"Only 'kind of'?" Remus asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Can we discuss this after I shower?" Tonks asked. Remus nodded, and she turned towards her room. "I'll be quick, if you want to wait in my room?"

Normally, Remus would have said he'd wait for her downstairs, but the way she suggested it, she didn't sound like she wanted to talk about things in front of everyone. He followed her down the hall, sitting on the edge of the bed she hadn't used in months as she grabbed clean clothes and a towel and disappeared from the room.

It must have only been ten minutes before she returned from the shower. "Aurors need to do everything fast." She explained, when he looked at her in surprise. Her hair was dripping slightly, and he smiled.

"I suppose Aurors don't use Drying Charms?"

"I didn't get that far into training." Tonks responded with a slight smile, sitting on the bed next to him and then her smile faded. "Greyback killed the alpha. The kids are the alpha's children."

Remus exhaled. "You took the alpha's kids."

"He's dead, he won't miss them." Tonks said. "It wasn't terrible, the pack wasn't violent. It was nice, actually."

"Nice?" Remus asked, frowning at her.

"It was only when Greyback arrived that it got bad."

* * *

The week passed quickly. Tonks stayed by Charlotte's side, because Liam always seemed to want to be near Charlotte, and she was helping Tonks adapt to the pack anyway.

She learned very quickly that the roles of the men and women were very traditional. The men hunted the surrounding forest area, usually bringing back varying types of deer or even smaller mammals. The women remained at camp, cooking and cleaning what needed to be cleaned, caring for the sick or the children.

Charlotte, however, seemed to be the only woman who didn't care what the pack members "typically" did. She didn't need to worry much anyway, because as beta, she was higher ranking than the rest and really didn't actually have to do anything they did.

The end of the week brought her initiation, which was not a beating- as Remus had admitted his had been- and she was really beginning to realise how different packs must be to the others.

Bruce simply said she was a member, handed her a silver pendant with a black quarter moon, and that had been it. Charlotte told her later that the pendants were the pack's mark, and they all carried them somewhere on their person.

Tonks was surprised by how outspoken Cassie was about the pack members, and how quiet Clare seemed to be at first. The two were inseparable, however, and she rarely saw Cassie without Clare or Clare without Cassie. Charlotte was quick to steer her away from members who she knew to cause trouble, and Tonks never even had to meet Helga the Hag(as Cassie continuously called her).

The full moons didn't seem as harsh as the one at Grimmauld had been, and life among the pack was peaceful. Liam and Grace were nice kids, very quiet- Liam rarely said much at all, and Grace was extremely polite.

When fall came around, Tonks expected it to become difficult to live in a forest, but the few that had wands set up boundaries so that it wouldn't snow in the camp. Her first full moon after the snowfall was interesting, and the next morning, some of them were able to watch some perplexed Muggles talk about about "wolf prints".

By late October, Charlotte had become suspicious that someone was betraying the pack. A few days later, Bruce's true colours showed when he admitted he had spent most of the early '90s infecting young adults in hopes they'd join his pack, and then his admittance that he intended to simply hand his pack over if Greyback found them.

By November, Greyback found them. It didn't take long for Greyback's pack to kill most of the non-werewolves and at that point, Bruce had demanded the pack stop resisting, and Greyback had ordered two of his werewolves to restrain Bruce while a few of his other members took the wands from those that had them.

Greyback raised a knife, pressing the blade against Bruce's throat, beads of blood appearing. "Anyone who wants to can join our pack." Greyback said. "If you choose not to, you will be killed or banished."

No one moved, and Greyback's eyes scanned the werewolves gathered. His eyes fell on Liam and Grace last, standing slightly behind Tonks and Charlotte and in front of Cassie and Clare.

"Alpha's mutts?" Greyback demanded, stepping forward, away from where Bruce was being held between two of Greyback's own.

"They're mine."

The words had slipped from her mouth before she even realised, and Greyback looked at her instead. "Is their father the alpha, then?"

"Their father was a coward, he was no alpha." Tonks said, and she could see Bruce looked a mix of insulted and relieved.

"Is that true?" Greyback demanded, turning back to Bruce.

"The mutts are not mine." Bruce said.

"Infected?"

"She would not let us." Bruce answered.

"That's an easy thing to fix." Greyback said, and the knife moved swiftly, slicing Bruce's throat, a gush of blood pouring down his chest. "This pack is mine now. You either join me, or I will kill you."

* * *

Tonks was woken up by Charlotte leaning over her. "Get up." Charlotte whispered, tugging at the blankets that were wrapped around Tonks and Grace.

"What are you doing?" Tonks asked, as she crawled over Grace, who groaned quietly in her sleep.

"We're leaving."

Tonks hadn't realised that Cassie or Clare were in the tent until Clare spoke.

"We're not letting Greyback infect these two." Charlotte said, handing a half asleep Liam to Tonks and scooping up Grace. "So, we're leaving."

"And if we're caught?" Tonks asked.

"Then we die." Charlotte said. "He's already threatened me anyway-"

"What, when?"

"Just an hour ago, before he took over Bruce's tent." Charlotte said. "He also burned our wands, I hope you didn't want that back, Tonks."

"Just an hour ago?" Tonks asked. "How do you know we can get out safely?"

"Trust me, they're passed out." Cassie said. "We need to go now, though."

They left the tent, walking quickly through the silent camp.

"What about the others?" Tonks asked quietly.

"They won't follow." Charlotte said. "It's just us."

Charlotte seemed to have an idea of where she wanted to go, so they all simply followed her through the trees. Tonks had no idea how long they walked, but eventually, they stopped in front of the ivy(and now snow) covered gates she had seen when she joined the pack months ago.

Charlotte tried to push the gate open with her foot because her arms were supporting Grace, so Clare stepped forward and tried to open the gate. The gate moved beneath her hand, but remained shut.

"It's locked, we have to keep going." Clare said.

"Locked?" Tonks asked, walking forward and reaching for the gate. "Are you sure? Maybe it's just stuck-"

When Tonks' hand made contact, the gate swung open to reveal a path covered in overgrown weeds. There was a structure in the middle of the path that might have been a fountain at one point, and a wide set of stairs leading up to the doors.

"Do you think anyone lives here?" Tonks asked as they walked forward and the gates swung shut behind them.

"Look at the state of this place, absolutely not." Cassie said.

They walked up the stairs to the large oak doors. This time, the doors swung open at the touch of Cassie's hand. While the outside looked like it had sat for decades with no occupants, the inside was the opposite.

The lights lit up as they entered, highlighting how every surface seemed to gleam. The front entrance was wide open, leading to a grand staircase straight ahead and a closed off room on each side of the area they were standing in.

Clare walked off to one side, opening one of the doors. "It's a sitting room, we can put the kids on the couches." She said, and Charlotte walked over with Grace. Cassie and Tonks followed, and entered as Charlotte set Grace on one couch and Tonks went to set Liam on the other.

On one wall, Tonks noticed there seemed to be names and golden threads- just like Sirius' family tapestry. She walked towards it once she had set Liam down, her eyes roaming over names and dates that she'd never recognise, until one stood out- _Dubois_.

"Charlotte, your name's on here." Tonks said, and Charlotte appeared by her side a second later.

" _Aperire illis de sanguine._ " Charlotte repeated, reading the engraving at the top of the wall. "I wonder what that-"

"It roughly means _To open for those of the blood_." Cassie said, walking over to them. "Look, Gwynne. And lower, still... Tonks, you're there. And I'm there, and Charlotte-"

"Holy shit, it's a family tree." Charlotte said. "I didn't realise we were related, Tonks."

"You're related to the Malfoys." Tonks said.

"So are you."

"According to this, I'm related _twice_! Through Mum _and_ Dad." Tonks said. "I knew Tatiana's sister married a Malfoy, but... I didn't know any Malfoys went to America, Dad's book didn't say anything about it..."

"So, this house, then..." Cassie said slowly. "It must belong to the family. The Gwynne family."

"It does."

They hadn't heard the elderly woman enter the room, but they all turned to see her standing in front of the now closed sitting room doors. She was slightly hunched, her pure white hair pinned in a bun on top of her head, a long black dressing gown wrapped around her thin frame. She leaned on a black and silver cane, walking slowly to sit in an armchair.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to intrude." Clare said immediately.

"Oh, trust me, you didn't." The woman said with a warm smile. "I haven't had visitors since... well, what year is it?"

"1995?" Cassie said, sounding a little confused.

"Oh, goodness, is it really? It must have been decades since the last time anyone else was here." The woman said, and then she waved a thin and pale hand. "It's been so long, I don't even keep track. I must say, though, you can't possibly be intruding if they opened for you."

"If we had known someone lived here..." Clare began. "We're so sorry, we can leave-"

"Nonsense, you must be tired." The woman said. "And the children are already asleep."

Tonks looked at Liam and Grace, who were fast asleep on the couches.

"I didn't get your names." The woman said. "Although, if the gates opened, you must be related to one of my sisters." The woman gestured to the family tree behind Tonks, Charlotte and Cassie. "Are you all sisters?"

"None of us are sisters." Charlotte said. "I'm Charlotte. That's Clare, this is Cassie- my cousin- and this is Nymphadora- or, Tonks, she prefers- and she went to school with me."

"And you...?" Tonks asked.

"My name is Annalise Gwynne."


	11. Chapter 11

_Just another take on a Tonks is a werewolf story. And I can not deny, I love the idea of mates among werewolves and have seen it often in fics with these two._

 _It'll hopefully span from OoTP-DH._

 _Also, I'll be using scenes from the books._

 _Obviously, if you recognise it, I don't own it._

* * *

*****Also, I edited something in CHAPTER SIX. If you notice it, cookies for you, considering it's relevant later ;)*****

And with this chapter, we return to Order of the Phoenix related topics!

* * *

 _ **I did not realise it would be so difficult to write out OoTP, my GOD**_

 ** _Which will be very different from canon._**

 ** _Shoutout to my ladies, LesbianRavenclaw and Kem'Ajiana, because I'll be using them, as I've been used in Kem'Ajiana's stories(I believe two of them? and you should read her stories for sure because yas)_**

* * *

"You're Annalise?" Tonks asked. "I thought-"

"Yes, I'm aware of my sister's story and I'm aware that many believe I died at the age of five." Annalise said. "Unfortunately, a lot of her story is a lie." Annalise stood slowly, walking over to the tapestry. "I did fall ill, and our other sister did die, but I recovered. I was weak from the illness, and as a result, never attended school. I believe that most of her story was fabricated to make her seem sympathetic. Tatiana was a monster, and I do wish it becomes known one day."

"What about Edison?" Charlotte asked. "She was alright, right?"

"Edison and Deidre were sweet girls, very smart. I didn't get to spend much time with them, unfortunately. I was very isolated as a child."

"So, Tatiana... did she actually commit the murders?" Tonks asked.

"Oh, definitely not." Annalise said. "However, it's late. I can have my house elves run hot baths for you and fetch clean robes. They may not be very fashionable compared to what wizards might wear currently, but they'll be clean. I'll go summon my house elves outside of the sitting room, I don't want to wake the children until we have to move them to a more comfortable room."

* * *

"What are you looking forward to the most? What have you missed the most?" Charlotte asked casually, as they sat together on a bed in one of the guest rooms after they had all bathed and changed.

"That's a tough question." Cassie said, and Clare nodded. "I suppose, I've missed sweets a bit-"

Clare's eyes lit up. "Do you think Liam and Grace have ever had sweets? Oh, they should!"

"Oh, please, I can't wait for _caffeine_!" Charlotte said. "I'll be less of an arsehole-"

"Really?" Cassie asked.

"No." Charlotte said with a sly grin. "However, a cup of _real_ cocoa, with marshmallows-"

"And biscuits!" Clare added.

"And sour sweets." Charlotte said.

"Walls." Cassie said. "A proper bed..."

"We're on a proper bed, Cass." Clare said. "I had almost forgotten how comfortable they are..."

"And how big! Oh, and hot baths whenever! Proper plumbing!" Cassie said. "Char, what about you? What do you miss the most?"

"Charlie." Charlotte said slowly. "Although, I suppose it doesn't matter. Knowing my luck, I'll meet my mate the moment we enter London and then Charlie won't matter."

"Doesn't mean you can't talk to Charlie." Tonks said.

"Talking isn't what I had in mind." Charlotte said, grinning. "Tonks, surely you have something you miss? Or _someone_?"

Tonks shrugged. "I haven't been gone as long-"

"It doesn't mean you can't miss things... or people..." Charlotte said. "Like your mother, maybe your father, or... your mate?"

Tonks shrugged again, her cheeks burning slightly. "I suppose I just missed being among wizards, honestly." Tonks said. "Actually, I do miss my mother, even though it's only been a few months... and Dad. They were upset when I told them I was leaving." She paused. "And I miss my wand."

"We'll get new ones, somehow." Cassie said. "I wonder if we should try to contact our families, Char. They deserve to know."

"I'll send a letter, but I can't put them in danger-" Charlotte began.

"You won't." Tonks said quickly. "When you're part of the Order, you'll have Wolfsbane. You won't hurt anyone."

"Does Wolfsbane actually work?" Clare asked, and Tonks nodded.

"Like, we don't have feel the pain?" Charlotte asked.

"Well, it's not _completely_ painless, but you're in control and it lessens the worst of it." Tonks explained. "You might still injure yourself, you'll be tired and sore, but it's better than not having it."

The door opened and a house elf wearing a ratty tea towel entered slowly. "Mistress Annalise has asked to speak to Mistress Nymphadora about the Mistress Tatiana."

Tonks nodded, exchanging a shrug with the other three and following the house elf out of the room. They went downstairs, back into the sitting room, where another house elf was setting tea on the coffee table.

"Thank you, Rummy." Annalise said, and the house elf next to Tonks bowed. "If you would, I'd like you and Milly to take tea and sandwiches to the other ladies."

Both house elves bowed this time. "Yes, Mistress." They chorused, and walked from the room quickly. Annalise gestured to the couch beside her armchair and Tonks sat quietly.

Annalise poured a cup of tea, handing the cup to Tonks. "I just wanted to talk to you about Tatiana, away from the others."

* * *

"We stayed with Annalise for three days." Tonks said. "After that, she helped us find the nearest town, and a couple of Greyback's pack members found us. We managed to escape- I have no idea how- and that's where the bruises are from-"

"How did you get to London?" Remus asked.

"We found a wizarding pub, Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, and walked." Tonks explained.

"You walked from the Leaky Cauldron?" Remus asked, looking surprised.

"Yes? It was only about an hour-"

"And how did you get them inside?" Remus asked.

"Well, I don't know, I just showed them?" Tonks said.

"Tonks..." Remus said slowly.

"Okay, fine! I had a copy of the address in my sock! Dumbledore gave it to me before he left me near the pack."

"Where is it now?" Remus asked.

She shrugged. "I'm saving it."

"For what, exactly?" Remus asked.

She shrugged again.

"Nymphadora, where is it?" Remus asked firmly. "If it gets misplaced-"

"It won't!" She argued. "I have it safe."

"Is it in your pocket?" Remus asked, but she didn't respond.

That was exactly where the parchment was, and she wasn't going to admit it. She knew he was right, and it should be burned again, but part of her just wanted to be stubborn for the sake of being stubborn.

After a few seconds of stubborn silence, she realised he had called her by her first name. "Since when do you call me Nymphadora?" She demanded.

"I always try, it doesn't usually take this long for you to notice." He said. "I could keep you calling you Nymphadora until you tell me where the parchment is."

"I won't tell."

"Nymphadora, it's a safety measure." Remus said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I'm warning you..." She began, and could see the ends of her hair slowly turning red.

"You know, I prefer pink to red, Nymphadora." Remus said, and she glared.

"I will hit you-"

"You'd hit your mate, _Nymphadora_?" Remus asked, and she moved quickly, grabbing a pillow and swinging it at him. She hit his chest, and he grabbed her arm before she could withdraw the pillow. "That's not fair, Nymphadora, you didn't warn me."

"I did, technically." Tonks argued. "Can you let go of my hand?"

Remus shook his head. "No, Nymphadora, I think I'll hold onto it."

She tried to pull her hand away, but he tightened his grip. "Remus, I swear to Merlin, let go of my hand."

"Or what?"

She was quiet for a moment. "Or I'll-"

"Give me the parchment, love, I'll let go of your hand." Remus said. "Just so no one else can find the house."

Tonks huffed. She went to stand, and he released her hand. She pulled the piece of parchment out of the pocket of her shorts. "I told you, I had it safe." She said.

"And I told you, _Nymphadora_ , it was in your pocket." Remus said, holding out his hand. She was quiet for a moment.

"What do I get?" She asked.

"I'll stop calling you Nymphadora." Remus said, but she shook her head.

"No, no, I've been gone three months, Remus. I need something better. I could just hide this again." Tonks said.

Remus stood, dropping the pillow onto the bed. "I'm taller than you, Nymphadora, I could just take it."

"Oh?" She asked, holding the parchment behind her back. "Is that so?"

He stepped closer, but she stepped back. "You took me on a date." She said. "You've been flirting-"

"I have not been flirting!" Remus argued.

"A kiss." She said. "Since you cowered from kissing me after the date."

"I did not."

"Did too." She said, smiling slyly. "You leaned towards me, you were definitely going to try, and then turned away at the last second!"

"I did not." Remus repeated. "I wasn't trying to kiss you-"

"Liar." She accused lightly.

Remus sighed, crossing his arms. "One kiss, _mate_." He said, and she grinned as he dropped his arms and stepped towards her again.


	12. Chapter 12

_Just another take on a Tonks is a werewolf story. And I can not deny, I love the idea of mates among werewolves and have seen it often in fics with these two._

 _It'll hopefully span from OoTP-DH._

 _Also, I'll be using scenes from the books._

 _Obviously, if you recognise it, I don't own it._

And with this chapter, we return to Order of the Phoenix related topics!

* * *

i'm sorry, not sorry, that the deaths are non-canon

and not nice.

Enjoy the slight mental torture I'll be putting a few characters through

* * *

 _ **I did not realise it would be so difficult to write out OoTP, my GOD**_

 ** _Which will be very different from canon._**

 ** _Shoutout to my ladies, LesbianRavenclaw and Kem'Ajiana, because I'll be using them, as I've been used in Kem'Ajiana's stories(I believe two of them? and you should read her stories for sure because yas)_**

* * *

Remus knew he wasn't in his own bed the second he woke up, and he knew exactly why. They had been _talking,_ that was all. However, he couldn't bring himself to regret it when he rolled over and spotted her, fast asleep, buried beneath the covers.

She rolled over, away from him, the blanket shifting slightly to expose her shoulder. There was a scar he hadn't seen when he healed her in August, but that wasn't what seemed to demand most of his attention. Near her shoulder blade, a bite.

At first, he told himself it was the bite that had infected her.

 _"He didn't get attacked, it got me first." She rolled up her left sleeve, showing him the scar on her forearm._

Remus could remember everything from the night before, not that he would have expected otherwise, but it didn't make him feel better. He had marked her, but she hadn't marked him.

Just as he had forced a submission from her, he had now marked her. Yet, she had done neither in return, and it made him feel terrible. Remus rolled over gently, getting up from the bed and dressing quietly.

He wasn't generally one to slip away while the woman he slept with was asleep, but he also wasn't generally one to do this in the first place.

As always, his timing was horrendously unlucky, and he met Sirius in the hallway the second he had shut the door behind him. And judging by Sirius' disheveled appearance, he had just gotten up, and Remus found himself hoping one of the two had taken a few seconds longer.

"I suppose it was only a matter of time." Sirius said, looking mildly amused.

"We didn't do anything." Remus said quickly.

"That is a lie, Moony." Sirius said with a slight grin. "Everyone knows, I'm sure-"

"Did we forget a Silencing Charm?" Remus asked, and Sirius' grin widened.

"No, but thank you for confirming it." Sirius said. "Did she tell you what happened?"

"Not all of it." Remus said. "She told me that they left the pack, Greyback killed the alpha, and she met Tatiana's sister-"

"Broad must be well over a hundred." Sirius commented.

"I assume so." Remus said with a nod. "She said they talked, but she didn't tell me what was said, seemed to change topics remarkably fast after that-"

"Did you have a hand in changing the topic?"

Remus sighed. "However, I suppose Albus' plan worked, we have werewolves in the Order now."

"We already had werewolves." Sirius said. "Now we just have three extra, and having five werewolves in one house... that seems dangerous."

"How so?"

"Women get angry, Remus." Sirius said. "Now imagine that, nearing full moon, while you're equally as angry. I won't survive the year, I guarantee."

* * *

"My mother told me the entire story when I was old enough to understand." Annalise said. "She said we had to understand that Tatiana wasn't a terrible person- which I don't believe- and that her struggles weren't her fault."

"Whose fault were they?" Tonks asked.

"When my mother was pregnant with Tatiana, she fell ill. The beginning of the Dragon Pox outbreak." Annalise explained. "She visited someone who claimed she could heal her. Well, Mother didn't have Dragon Pox anymore, but then she insulted the woman- she insists she never meant to, but I don't believe it ever mattered. The woman had no way to take back what she had done for Mother, so she promised something else."

"What did she promise?" Tonks asked.

"That Tatiana, and any female descendant of Tatiana's born with the same magic, would suffer a cursed life. Tatiana was born a Metamorphmagus, just like you were, Nymphadora."

"How did you know...?"

"You can't possibly think I didn't watch my sisters and their descendants all these years. After all, the house and the family's heirlooms have to go _somewhere_ when I'm gone." Annalise said. "My house elves told me my nephew was a squib, I imagined that was the end of it. After all, he was a male _and_ had no magic. And when he had a daughter, she didn't have magic either. I assumed the curse wouldn't continue after so many generations. However... I also didn't expect a child to be born with magic after two generations of it not being present. I still didn't worry, it was a boy, after all."

"My father?"

Annalise nodded.

"You've been watching my family?" Tonks asked.

"Not watching, but I saw new names show up on the tapestry, and then I asked Rummy to check Hogwarts. Sure enough, your father was there." Annalise said. "And then the marriage appeared. The Black family is a very prominent bloodline, it was obvious she was no Muggle or squib. And then, a daughter. I find it fascinating that you're here, a werewolf, on the run. Very much like Tatiana all those years ago."

"Do you think it's true?" Tonks asked. "This curse?"

"My sister died the day after her son was born, I find that suspicious." Annalise said. "She was perfectly fine, but a simple accident, and she died."

"She wasn't executed?"

"Oh Merlin, no." Annalise said. "She splinched."

"What?"

"Her husband died a few weeks prior, attacked by a werewolf. Poor man, he was a Muggle, had no chance at surviving. She gave birth, heard that the locals wanted her hanged, and came to us. Bled to death just inside the gates."

"Why did your parents give her son away when it became known he was a squib?" Tonks asked.

"We didn't." Annalise said. "She never brought her son with her, he was left with a midwife, and we didn't know where he was for a while, and then we realised he was cared for and happy. He had been adopted, so we didn't want to ruin that. You'll see a lot of books paint us as the bad guys in her story."

"But this curse-"

"I believe in it." Annalise said calmly. "And if it is true, I am very sorry for you."

* * *

Remus honestly began to think he had insulted her, or offended her, or worse. She seemed distant, and they hadn't spent any time together since the first night she had returned.

Then again, she seemed to keep herself busy with Liam and Grace and the other three. Clare took over the kitchen within a week of arriving.

Dumbledore's presence at Order meetings was rare, but none of the other professors attended either now that school was once again in session. Between Andromeda and Snape, there was no issue in getting Wolfsbane for five werewolves a few weeks later, as they approached the December full moon.

However, Remus couldn't help but sometimes catch her watching him. When she noticed he looked at her, she looked away quickly, but he always spotted the clearest evidence- a slow blush would creep over her cheeks and she'd have to fight a slight smile.

Whatever was happening, Remus had no idea. He also couldn't ignore it, he found. Was it possible they were actually falling for each other, or was it just because he had marked her? Her silence only lasted a few weeks, but she still remained mildly distant during the day when she'd be helping with Liam or Grace.

Even with Charlotte sharing a room with Liam and Grace, and Cassie and Clare sharing a room, it still left them with less rooms for when the Weasley would visit. As a result, Sirius jokingly said Remus and Tonks should share a room.

However, that was exactly what happened. While she spent most of her day with the other three werewolves or with Liam and Grace, she sometimes spent evenings with Remus so they could talk. He noticed that if he mentioned Annalise Gwynne, she'd steer the conversation somewhere completely pointless and unrelated. After a while, he gave up and simply let her control most of what they spoke about.

Charlotte and Cassie left for a few days in mid-December, to go meet with their parents. Unfortunately, Clare found out she had no family to meet with anymore. She had been a member of Bruce's pack for three years before Cassie had joined, six before Charlotte joined, and her parents had apparently moved away without telling anyone where they planned to go. Clare took it well, saying perhaps it was for the best. It had been many years, after all, perhaps that lengthy absence would have destroyed the relationships she had with them.

Tonks went back and forth to her parents' home with ease, even taking Liam and Grace with her, who were apparently adored by Andromeda right away. Sirius liked to say it was the closest thing Andromeda would get to grandchildren, so of course she loved them. Ted, however, was just an overall kind person and probably didn't dislike anyone, unless they truly deserved it.

A few days before Christmas holidays were set to begin, Remus was woken up by someone knocking on his bedroom door. Tonks was up and out of bed before he was, wrapping a robe around herself as she walked, nearly stumbling over one of her own discarded shoes. She pulled open the bedroom door, disappearing into the hallway a few seconds later.

* * *

Tonks groaned quietly when she heard the knocking. Judging by Remus' sigh, he wasn't too keen on getting up to talk to whoever it was either. She rolled over, grabbing her robe from the chair she left it on next to the bed, wrapping it around herself as she walked to the door, stumbling slightly on one of her discarded shoes.

She opened the door to find Charlotte standing there, her auburn hair messy, and she gestured for Tonks to come out of the room and into the hallway.

"Char, what's wrong?" Tonks asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Grace had a bad dream." Charlotte said quietly.

"And...?" Tonks asked, frowning slightly. "That happens, kids have bad dreams."

"No, you don't understand, Tonks." Charlotte said, sounding frustrated. "She said that Arthur Weasley is dying."

Tonks' frowned deepened. "She said... but she's never met Arthur."

"She seemed _really_ certain, Tonks." Charlotte said.

"She's just a kid, it can't mean anything." Tonks said. "Where is she now?"

"Sleeping again." Charlotte said. "I- it just kind of freaked me out. She's had dreams like this before, but nothing so vivid-"

"And...?" Tonks asked. "If she's sleeping again, and she's had these dreams-"

"Tonks, you don't get it! She's been right! For the love of Merlin, I've spent years around her!" Charlotte snapped.

"Sirius!" A male voice was yelling, in one of the other rooms. There was a thud from the stairs leading to Sirius' room, and he raced down the stairs towards the room the voice was coming from. "Sirius!"

"I'm coming, you worthless sack of-" Sirius grumbled, disappearing into one of the rooms. Charlotte and Tonks exchanged glances. A few seconds later, Sirius reappeared, his face pale and concerned. "There's been an accident, Harry and the rest are on their way here. Something's happened to Arthur."

Sirius disappeared downstairs, Charlotte and Tonks right behind him. They arrived in the kitchen a few seconds before a flash of blue lit up the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**_*****IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END******_**

 _Just another take on a Tonks is a werewolf story. And I can not deny, I love the idea of mates among werewolves and have seen it often in fics with these two._

 _It'll hopefully span from OoTP-DH._

 _Also, I'll be using scenes from the books._

 _Obviously, if you recognise it, I don't own it._

* * *

i'm sorry, not sorry, that the deaths are non-canon

and not nice.

Enjoy the slight mental torture I'll be putting a few characters through

* * *

 _ **I did not realise it would be so difficult to write out OoTP, my GOD**_

 ** _Which will be very different from canon._**

 ** _Shoutout to my ladies, LesbianRavenclaw and Kem'Ajiana, because I'll be using them, as I've been used in Kem'Ajiana's stories(I believe two of them? and you should read her stories for sure because yas)_**

* * *

''Back again, the blood-traitor brats. Is it true their father's dying?'' Kreacher said, the moment the bright flash of blue had faded.

Sirius spun immediately, apparently unaware the house elf was there. "Get out!" He roared, and Kreacher flashed him a disdainful look before walking to the kitchen door. Giving Sirius another quick glare, he left the gloomy kitchen as Sirius turned back to the group that had arrived. Sirius rushed forward, offering a hand to Ginny, who accepted his help.

"What happened?" Sirius asked. "Phineas Nigellus said Arthur's been injured."

The teens all looked uncomfortable immediately, but none more so than Harry himself. "It was a- a vision." Harry muttered.

"It doesn't matter right now." Charlotte said quickly. It was clear Harry didn't want to talk right now, and she couldn't blame him. "We can wait for Molly to contact us, right?"

Harry looked mildly relieved, even though he obviously didn't know who Charlotte was. They all sat around the table, looking extremely worried.

"How did you know?" Charlotte asked after a few seconds of tense silence. "Sirius?"

Sirius looked at her. "Know what?"

"The portrait." Charlotte said. "That he was calling for you, he didn't call very loud."

"Oh, that." Sirius said with a shrug. "Extendable Ears."

"Extendable what?" Charlotte asked, as Sirius disappeared into the pantry.

"It's something the twins make." Tonks explained, as Sirius reappeared with an armful of Butterbeers.

"Is Mum here?" Fred asked, but Sirius shook his head as he handed out Butterbeers.

''She probably doesn't even know what's happened yet. The important thing was to get you away before Umbridge could interfere. I expect Dumbledores letting Molly know now.'' Sirius explained.

''We've got to go to St Mungo's." Ginny decided. "Sirius, can you lend us cloaks or anything?''

''Hang on, you can't go tearing off to St Mungo's!" Sirius said.

"Course we can, he's our Dad!" Fred said.

"How would you explain it, though?" Charlotte asked. "If you know before Molly?"

"Why does it matter?" George demanded.

"It matters because people don't commonly have visions!" Sirius snapped. "The last thing Harry needs is for someone to find out!"

"We'll say it was someone else." Ginny said. "Somebody else could have told us… we could have heard it somewhere other than Harry.''

''Like who?" Sirius demanded. "Listen, your dad's been hurt while on duty for the Order and the circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing about it seconds after it happened, you could seriously damage the Order's -''

''We don't care about the dumb Order!" Fred shouted.

''It's our dad dying we're talking about!'' George yelled.

''Your father knew what he was getting into and he won't thank you for messing things up for the Order!" Sirius yelled. "This is how it is- and this is why you're not members, you don't understand! There are things worth dying for!"

"That's enough." Tonks said. "Sirius, they're worried for their father. If it were my Dad, I'd be on my way to St Mungo's before anyone could stop me."

"You're as foolish as them, then." Sirius said, glaring at her. "To risk the Order's-"

"It's easy for you to say that, you're here, I don't see you risking _your_ neck!" Fred snapped.

Sirius looked livid, as if he was weighing the option to lean over and hit Fred. Instead, he spoke again, his voice determinedly calm. ''I know it's hard, but we've all got to act as though we don't know anything yet. We've got to stay put, at least until we hear from your mother, all right?"

The twins looked mutinous, but didn't say anything else. Ginny sighed quietly, dropping her head onto her arms. No one spoke for a few minutes, and finally Sirius sunk into a chair. Charlotte and Tonks sat as well, just as they heard footsteps on the kitchen stairs.

The kitchen door opened, and Remus appeared, pausing when he saw the kids. "What happened?" He asked.

"Arthur's been injured." Sirius said. "Phineas Nigellus told me, and Dumbledore sent the kids here to wait for Molly."

"Is that why you left?" Remus asked Tonks, sitting in the empty chair beside her. "Was it Sirius who came to wake you?"

"Oh, no, that was about Grace. I hope I didn't interrupt any-"

" _Charlotte_!" Tonks cried quickly. "She woke me up because Grace had a bad dream."

"It wasn't just a dream. She- ugh, I don't know how to explain it to you. I know what it was. And besides..." Charlotte gestured to the table. "I'd say it was pretty accurate... However, can we revisit the Extendable Ear thing?"

"What Extendable Ear thing?" Remus asked, and then looked at the twins. "Is that how you found out-"

"No, that's how Sirius heard the portrait calling for him." Tonks said. "I assume you have one end near the portrait, one in your room?"

Sirius nodded, but Charlotte frowned. "I want to know _what it is_!"

There was a flash of flame in the air above the table, and a scroll of parchment fell with a thud on to the table, accompanied by a single golden phoenix tail feather.

''Fawkes!'' Sirius cried, snatching up the roll. "That's not Dumbledore's writing - it must be a message from your mother- here-"

He handed it to George, who ripped it open. " _Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum._ " George read, and then he looked around the table. "Still alive, but that makes it sound..."

He didn't have to finish the thought, everyone knew what he had been about to say. The group fell into silence, Harry refusing to make eye contact with anyone, until Sirius spoke again.

"Oh, Charlotte, this is Harry. Harry, Charlotte. I assume you already know these Weasleys, Charlotte, considering you know the older ones." Sirius said, looking at Harry and the others again. "There are four others living with us too, you'll have to meet them in the morning."

"We had to switch rooms around." Remus said. "Unfortunately, you four will have to share. Ginny will share with Charlotte and Grace, Tonks and I will be taking Liam now."

"That's because there's too many-" Sirius began.

"Listen, the Order wanted werewolves. I got us werewolves." Tonks said quickly. "Either way, who cares right now? None of them look like they're even going to listen to you and go to bed."

The group fell silent again, this time for a few hours, before Remus spoke.

"I just don't understand something." Remus said, looking at the teens in the room. "How did you know? Did Molly contact the school?"

"Not exactly." Ginny said quietly, not bothering to lift her head. Remus went to speak again, but the kitchen door swung open and Cassie appeared, clutching Grace's hand. Grace looked pale, her eyes wide and fearful.

"See, Grace?" Cassie asked, pointing to Tonks. "She's right there.''

"What's wrong?" Tonks asked, turning in her chair so Grace could run forward and climb onto her lap.

"She had another dream." Cassie said. "And she said Charlotte was gone, and you two weren't in your room... Clare's with Liam upstairs, but Grace wanted proof you were alright."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tonks asked Grace.

"There was a man in black, he was yelling your name, and then there was fire everywhere." Grace said quietly.

"Love, it was just a dream." Tonks said, as Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "You just have an overactive imaginat-"

"Overactive, my arse, Nymphadora!" Charlotte cried, slamming a hand on the table and standing. "She told me Arthur was dying, and then I came to tell _you_ , and look! Where's Arthur? In _St Mungo's!_ And now, she's telling you she saw something about you, but it's okay, because kids have active imaginations!"

"Let's not- it's not important." Tonks said. "I'm obviously perfectly fine, we'll discuss it later. Let's just wait for Molly."

As she said it, they heard footsteps on the kitchen stairs. The door opened a second later to reveal Molly, sobbing and leaning on Bill. The room seemed to drop in temperature as everyone waited for her to say something.

Instead, Bill led Molly to a chair, helping her sit and then he faced the room. "Dad didn't make it."

* * *

 ** _IMPORTANT:_**

 ** _Not really important lmao  
but also important if you love this story._**

 ** _I am planning to write out Tatiana's Tale(which it'll be called Tatiana's Tale or The Myth of Gwynne, haven't decided) in THREE parts: The truth, the werewolf's myth, the version Remus had. The reason for this is because people might be interested in reading it, and so that I don't have to find a way to add every detail into this story, and then you can all read the little tale I imagined._**

 ** _When I do publish it, I'll put an announcement at the top and bottom of whatever chapter gets published at the same time. it may take a while, I'm gathering every bit of info I need(and getting loads of help from the lovely Kem'Ajiana!{who is so patient oh my god})_**


End file.
